The Titan Revolution
by Heliospan
Summary: These children were born with abilities given by their Titan parent. Several centuries they remained neutral between the war with the Olympians, mortals, and monsters from Tartarus. But when generations of failure seen by these children can no longer be shown remorse, they rise from their slumbers thirsty for retribution. [WARNING] May be rated M later. Tragedy, suspense, and more.
1. Awakening

Annabeth was sick of her boring life at an all-girls boarding school. Around girls who talked about being rebellious Hollywood stars, or on the cover of VOGUE, and even worse...trying to impress the first male that walks in the school that isn't old or married.

She used to have a tough life. Living at Camp Half-Blood since the age of 7, she spent 10 years living as a demigod...

Well...all the way up until Percy's disappearance.

After those long weeks in the Labyrinth, her last memory of him was his adorable, dumbfound look when she kissed him good luck. And she turned her back on him and never saw him again.

It's been two years.

The war was stalled and time seem to be more strenuous as she counted the days of his disappearance. Yet, she never presumed him dead. It hurt when she had to burn his shroud and take home his possessions to his mom. She felt like she failed everyone who loved her.

Her lovelife was at a standstill, and yet anything she would normally do never felt the same without Seaweed Brain. She would mostly fall asleep at nights crying to herself and showering hopeless thoughts.

She walked towards the window. Everyone saw her as the pretty girl every other guy would look twice to check. She purposely dressed like the other girls at the school with the over-sized, navy-blue sweater and slightly-too-short-by-dress-code skirt. She felt better when trying to be under the radar, but it didn't do much with her academic-excellence across the charts.

Annabeth thought maybe if she sacrificed everything...maybe-

_No. That's hubris...Mother would never saw me as her own._

Her friends outside of boarding school continued to support her. Thalia, Nico, Mark, Katie, and even the Stoll brothers. They often invite her over the holidays and she would hesitate to go; yet she knew they only wanted to help. It was too painful.

* * *

Suave was in no joyful mood after awakening from his century long slumber. He's been alive for 700 plus years, and when he can't even sleep for a good two centuries; he just hates the gods.

He hated them for their mistakes since the beginning of their reign. And it only got worse by the generations of demigods.

Which is why his thoughts of revolting constantly churned in his mind. I mean, he was one of few like himself that despised the actions of the Olympians, and he refrained from overthrowing them with his powers.

Being a...demititan and all. But like Switzerland, they were neutral to war...

He appeared among others as a young man of his early years; fierce gold eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair. His facial features and rigid body were stone, fierce, cold, and sharp. He could strike any pose and artists would've succumb to his elegance. Among his fellow demititans, he possessed small abilities that was chosen by their Titan parent. Yet, they were very powerful.

For him, it was valor and sound. His strength was stronger with the spirit of mortals, and sounds of harmony made him swoon. Which is why he slept at peace when the piano played centuries-long symphonies. But when it stop, he is accompanied by a rude awakening from the outside and anger boils.

"Suave." His partner Vince patted his shoulder blade, "It's time."

He sat up as his other fellow demititans assembled around his casket. To his right, his best friend and partner Vince; who he known since he was 117 years old. Alongside were Peyton, Maxi, Lucan, and Ari.

"Where are my glasses?" He asked. Vince handed the specs as he slipped on the thick frames.

"I decided on what we can do now the gods has woken us from our slumbers. They have reign for too long and not suffered the level of consequences of their children and thus they will pay in Tartarus. If they refuse to look for other options, we have no choice but to persuade their children." Suave stated.

"Absurd." Maxi snorted. He stood white the physique of a fifteen-year-old juvenile with spiky red hair and all black, but his eyes too flicked with imperial gold around the green. "What thinks of you that they will follow us? More that we're as dangerous as the gods themselves, and their deception of all Titans will put us to bitter shame."

"There are designated demigods Suave visioned during his slumber." Payton emphasized one of her many abilities. Her words slipped out of her cool colored lips. Her eyes were a sharp, titanium white with olive skin and sleek, black hair cut short at the nape of her neck.

"Ari and I can find the others. Suave's prime goal is to get his hands on the girl." Lucan firmly gripped the waist of his partner. They stood side-by-side as the golden combination. Lucan had the athletic physique with sandy-brown hair and fuzz. His skin was a pearly white with sharp red/gold eyes. Ari was shy with the qualities of an elf. Her eyes were two tones with blue and green also specked with gold. She nodded nervously as she gripped Lucan's hand.

"Good. It shouldn't be that hard to find and get the girl. Our newest member of the family will be a great hand for the task." Suave's eyes wavered to the newborn demititan, Espen who barely stood out and was blocked by Payton in his perspective..

He knew who Espen really was. He wore the face of someone who missed someone of their nostalgic past. He wears the shoulders of those he left behind. His emerald eyes were now split with flecks of imperial gold. His face was now harden with a harsh black scar across his jaw. His hair was slightly paler with a streak of grey remaining. He was a reincarnation of a demigod who was going to take down Kronos and the Titan Army with only a few hundred demigods behind him. He had the power of the sea.

His past life was Percy Jackson.


	2. Icy Hot

The seven demititans stood at the doors of Olympus.

"This is it." Suave said.

Vince's dark glare lowered. Suave closed his eyes as he transformed into a demigod. Vince blinked.

"Suave..." Vince started. Suave was a young blonde with fairly toned muscles. His facial structure had a hint of godliness, yet the childish and rebellious features were present. His shirt was orange with dark denim pants and canvas shoes. Poking up from his collarbone was a glimpse of a tattoo. Suave lowered his blue glance.

He took the form of a certain Roman demigod of Zeus.

"Now the rest of you. We can't have our cover blown." Suave ordered as he removed his specs. Unsure, Vince stepped through, his vigilante suit transforming into an orange camp shirt with black plants and shoes. His hair was straight black with a tuft of facial hair. Payton, Lucan, Ari, and Maxi followed behind taking the forms of certain demigod children. Espen rubbed his arm.

"I don't like this..." He mumbled. Suave raised a brow as he was surprised by the first words of Espen were alike to the pitch of Percy Jackson. Of course, his reincarnation.

"Fair Espen, for now we will have to do. But...since you're new, Maxi and Ari can stay behind." Suave said.

Maxi gaped, "Just when I wanna call on da lady...err Hera! Boy I got a bone to pick with her."

"Maxi." Vince glared. Maxi pursed his lips sighing.

Vince, Payton, and Lucan followed Suave as he opened the door and was confronted by one of the many Olympians: Hermes. His sharp blue eyes bore at his. But Suave never wavered.

"Step aside Hermes." Suave said boldly. Hermes flinched, as his angered sparked.

"Son of Zeus...you were not summon here. And never speak to your superior like that..." Hermes snarled as he gripped his staff. Suave didn't flinch.

"I _would_ show you superior, Lord Hermes." Suave sneered.

"How dare-" Hermes flinched as he saw a bronze knife pressed against his neck. Ichor began to seep onto the blade.

"Aside, messenger." Lucan stared him down with sharp red and gold eyes, teeth snarled like a lycan. Hermes was flustered and fearful as he scrambled out the demigods paths. Suave smirked as he readied his fist. It became a steel clutch as he drew it back and broke the imperial white gates.

"See? Weak." Suave chuckled as Payton smirked.

The Big Three were alarmed immediately by the vandalism. The demititans walked in with no fear shrouding their auras.

"WHO DARE-" Zeus roared. He glared down at the four demigods with flowing eyes. They held a mask of distaste. Soon after, the rest of the Olympians were gathered around at their thrones. Most of them were idle and did not notice the demigods presence. But Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Hera and Athena did.

"What mind you have to tear down my royal gates..." Zeus grumbled, "STATE YOUR BUSINESS." Zeus ordered. Suave kept a hand behind his back, twirling his ring defensively. He was ready to wound the lord of the sky with a swift thrust.

"Those gates of yours are the least of my concern. Business you say? Well we would not have hauled ourselves here if we didn't?" Suave announced.

"Certainly." Lucan grinned evilly at Artemis.

"My lord these children..." Athena started. Poseidon eyed them.

"Children." Vince repeated snidely.

Suave stopped chuckling as he put back on his sneer mask. "I came here to demand the presence of each and everyone of you selfish, vile excuses of immortals called_ gods!"_

The room was dead silent as each god turned his way. Eyes flickered a glowing white before easing. The tension ceased momentarily. None of the demititans flinched.

"What... did you just say?" Poseidon demanded clarity.

"You heard the man _shrimp._" Lucan retorted.

"Now, back to my business. I'm here to give you the benefit of the doubt. No more than a few warnings...eh...some...fixations more so. I highly recommend them I say." Suave paced.

"You foolish mortal." Athena growled, "How_ dare you_ blatantly barge here and demand our presence with disrespect! You should be killed on the spot. Ill-mannered mortals..."

Suave's glare snapped at Athena's direction, "Wisdom goddess, I fear none of you. Take advice for yourself and beware of my wrath." They began the most intense staring contest of the century.

The aura of the council heighten. Vince got in a defensive stance.

"I'm sorry, do I hear treason?" Dionysus said with boredom. "I suspect one of the followers of Gaia..."

Suave scoffed again. "No, you foolish wine god."

Dionysus sparked as a pine cone darted at Suave at high speed. Without flinching, he crushed it within his fist and dusted his hands off.

"Feisty aren't we! I never got to my point. I'm here to make some suggestions. There better be some changes around here quick. Or else." Suave warned. "You will fall for sure. For good."

"_The gods will fall. The gods will fall_..." Vince and Lucan chanted in a hush. Payton stepped beside Suave.

"I don't quite understand that I should be threatened by you all." Hera eyed Suave. "Demigod."

"Watch that mouth of yours Hera. I might cut that off. You speak dirtier than the manure you leave around." Suave challenged.

With that instance, a crash of lightning hit Suave directly, maybe, a few million volts in a second. Vince shielded his eyes until the light died.

Suave stood harmless, clothes steaming hotly. He raised a brow, rotating a shoulder. The gods murmured and began to chatter.

"You...you aren't a demigod. I should've been able to kill thousands of mortals..." Zeus muttered. "Who...WHAT ARE YOU?"

Suave said nothing as he lifted his head as he dusted himself. He steadied his hazel stare at Zeus.

"Your cause of downfall. Beware Zeus. I will return in three days." Suave warned.

Peyton and Lucan sneered.

"Let's go." As he cued them to leave. Espen left with a heavily glare at Poseidon. The Olympians were confused and concerned.

"I was trying to trace their paths, but it disappeared from thin air...somehow. I'll need to somehow get one of my children to seek out these..." Athena muttered.

"My lord, what was that?" Atermis tried to grasp.

Zeus did not answer.

* * *

Suave, Vince and Espen split from the demititan posse as they faced each other.

"Are we going to see the girl tonight?" Vince asked.

Suave smirked, "Vince, I like your anxiety for women like her. Though I'm afraid she's too young and heartbroken right now." He glanced at Espen. "Besides, she would rather want to see him."

Vince stared Espen up and down. "Why?"

Suave rolled his eyes as he put the specs back on, "Dear Vince, Espen is the reincarnation of the young girl's lover. He will be her beacon, her last string of hope. We will lure her with him. And when she's vulnerable..."

"We snatch her." Vince said simply. Suave smirked.

"Yes yes, but we have to take good care of her." Suave looked at Espen.

Espen stared back warily. "I don't like how you're talking about me like I'm a labrat."

* * *

While the demititans planned their trip to see the young girl, Annabeth floated away to dreamland to be with Percy.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and watched her do programming on her superlaptop.

"So I was thinking..." He started the mischievious phrase. Annabeth was alert as she gave him the 'oh no' look.

"Something crazy again. Why I know this? It's been four years Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked.

"I can never get to my points..." Percy grumbled as he placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder blade. He started again. "What if we stopped doing the gods favors...and...retaliated or somethin'?"

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth groaned as she closed her laptop and got up. Percy grimaced.

"What? I'm just saying. Some of us went to the other side with Kronos. But what if they try to do it for their own sakes for once?" Percy asked. "Ya know?"

Annabeth shook her head, "That is merely absurd and...quite idiotic if you ask me. No demigod can go one-on-one with Ares alone..."

"Except me." Percy grinned.

"Except you. But not everyone is as powerful as any child of the Big Three. And there's no winning if the gods can't die..." Annabeth continued.

Percy disagreed, "Pan did..."

Annabeth closed her eyes to disregard the sad, old memory of Pan fading. "Because no one believed in him anymore. That's part of what the gods are."

Percy picked a strawberry. "And being selfish."

Annabeth prayed to Athena to not kill Percy as well as anyone else. "Percy, what's with the sudden thoughts..."

He started to pick at the grass, "I don't know Annabeth. I have this hunch...that something big is going to go down. And it's not the prophecy. Say, if I died..."

Annabeth stared at Percy.

_No . _Annabeth shook her head. She had too much to think about to even consider what direction their relationship was going. Hopefully not south...

"I will always still love _you. _Alright?" Annabeth scooted closer. Percy smiled, and for a moment, she completely forgot she was dreaming.

And the trace of thought wandered back as reality struck her hard. The kiss she anticipated never came. She opened her eyes, as she was shrouded by darkness. In front of her was a sadder Percy...no...

Someone that looked exactly like him. His facial figures were more muscular, but his hair was paler. He had the same grey streak, but he had a strong black scar running along his jaw. He stared down at the strawberry, rotten and melted in his hand and back at her with tearful emerald eyes.

"They're coming for you..." The Percy doppelganger warned. "A war is coming." Then he hissed, biting back more tears and a painful gasp as his emerald eyes were wild, "Don't leave me Wise Girl..."

And at that moment, Annabeth bolted straight up on the bed, fully awake with a throbbing headache and in sweat.


	3. Intensity

Annabeth made her way to Math when she ran into her one of her few friends at the school, Allison. She had brown hair with dark brown eyes. Always friendly and supportive to Annabeth, they sometimes end up hanging out sometimes.

"Hey did you see the new boys?" Ally asked. Annabeth scoffed.

"Nope, just left English. They're boys from St. Barkley Ally, nothing new these days." Annabeth said coolly. Little did her friend know that she was mourning over her missing boyfriend. And days would go by hoping she would get a call from him yet as they dragged on, the harder the burden fell on her and there's a possibility that he might be dead.

"C'mon Annie." Ally nudged her, grinning. "Who knows, you might catch their eyes."

Annabeth grumbled something unpleasant under her breath as she trudged to Math. She was usually the first to get here; her class merely three rooms down from the first. But it was different today.

Somebody else was there first.

_A boy. _Annabeth gritted as the boy sitting by the window was actually sitting in _her _seat. She tried keeping a cool head as she walked over to the boy. The closer she got, the more she realized...

_No. It couldn't be._

At first she mistaken him for being Percy, with similar facial structures and the same streak of grey in his hair. But she realized it was him from her dream. His scar, his paler black hair, and darker skin tone. He also wore weary eyes of a million mortals. He must've been miserable.

She calmly approached _her _desk with her arms folded. One by one, other of her classmates entered the room.

"Look buddy, I know you're from St. Barkley. And, I don't think you know you're sitting in my seat." Annabeth said calmly. "And, to avoid further issues...you should _really _move."

The boy did not say a word. He slowly turned, staring down at her waist, slowly up her stomach, chest, neck, and finally, her face. He wore the coldest expression Annabeth's ever seen.

In her eyes, she saw someone completely different from Percy. A person who looked down at her with despite. But at the same time, worry and pain. As if he was missing something and had a terrible time remembering. He clenched his fist, sitting under his jaw.

"I was here first." He nudged his head back. "There's an empty one behind me."

Annabeth's cool head immediately boiled. "Why you-"

"GUYS IT'S ONE OF THE ST. BARKLEY'S BOYS!" Annabeth classmate Tess called, pointing at them with an extended finger. Then, her expression wavered at the sight of Annabeth.

"Oh, there she goes, bullying the boys again." Another shook her head. Annabeth quickly moved to the seat behind the boy as she swore he gave her the cruelest grin ever. The teacher entered, setting his suitcase on the desk and writing the agenda on the blackboard. All the girls were busy oogling at the new boy while Annabeth pouted behind the window. It wasn't about the seat at _all, _but the soul fact that he gave her that awful, emerald glare that turned her completely against him.

"Okay girls." The elderly male teacher said. "You all know that the boys from St. Barkley's are coming here for shadow day. As you know, the council between the two schools are discussing the future of being co-ed."

That wasn't big news for Annabeth, only that the majority of the girls were squealing. She rolled her eyes. Like really, they're acting like boys were the next big thing in their lives.

"Ah, enough of me blabbin'. May the young man come to the front?" The teacher asked.

From the back, Annabeth swore the boy tensed. Then, he slowly, but cautiously stood up. It was as if he was planning the next three steps of shooting up the school. Annabeth noticed he was slightly taller than her; like Percy and a bit more built.

_Gah! Quit it Annabeth. You're being obsessive..._

The boy turned, hunched over a bit with a part of his face covered by his hair. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let his eyes wander over the girls in the class. Then they fixed on Annabeth's.

"My name is Ethan. I'm new to St. Barkley's and..." He pursed his lips, as he innocently glanced about the rest of the class, "Please don't eat me..."

That ended his introduction as the girls squealed and laughed at his joke. Little did they know that he was half serious.

He stared at Annabeth before sitting down. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth; not understanding anymore if he was a regular mortal or a demigod.

Little did they know his name was Espen, and he was on the hunt for his prey; Annabeth.

* * *

Suave received umphant attention from the girls in Anatomy as they took notes. Suave tried concentrating, but hearing every conversation and haughty breath in the room was quite distracting. He was tempted to listening to his iPod.

"Girls! Behave!" The teacher scolded. The class hushed as they folded their hands and stared at the front of the class. Vince rolled his eyes.

_This shit is annoying, I really wish I could see in Espen's head. _Vince stared at the back of Suave's head.

_I have my best interest in him, by the end of the day he probably caught the girl's attention. He's after all the reincarnation of her boyfriend." _Suave side-glanced Vince.

_The gods are very cruel. The poor children. _Vince shook his head.

_Indeed._

* * *

Annabeth disregarded the other St. Barkley boys as they were polite passing the halls. She never got to ask for the names, nor really cared. Unlike Ethan, he was quite stubborn, rude, and..._annoying. _She was persistent in getting the guy to talk to her normally. It just bugged her.

_It's because he looks like him. And it hurts that I don't know if he...I...just don't understand..._

She followed Ethan down to the technology hall. They turned the corner and it was only the two of them in the hallway. The tension grew, but Ethan did not move.

"Technology hall is closed today." Annabeth said as she stopped. Ethan took two more steps, stopping. He turned to look at her as if he was planning to attack her.

"I came all the way here and you didn't even tell me." He began walking back towards her. "Thanks."

Annabeth hesitated as she took a step back, "Stop right there."

Ethan raised a brow as he stood in place. "Why do you hate me?"

"Hate?" She snorted, "If I did, little do you know what I would've done. I just need you to get a couple of things straight."

"Wait just a damn second-" Ethan growled as he approached her. "I've been here for only a few hours I haven't done a thing."

Annabeth got so defensive that she hitched her skirt to flash the bronze knife. Ethan flinched as he pursed his lips.

"So, you can see my knife. But, maybe you're a mortal like Rachel..." She murmured. Ethan bit his lip.

"No, and I don't know who this Rachel girl is? Are you...special ed or something? Quite mental you are." Ethan pushed. Annabeth glared as she attacked the boy. They fell hard on the ground as Annabeth quickly drew her knife.

"No more games. Tell me who you _really _are! Demigod maybe?!" She snarled as she darted the knife to his neck. Ethan's eyes glowed as he intercepted her wrist and she flinched at his steel grip. He stared deep into the storming grays that were hungry for answers. Desperate and miserable.

"_You should've stayed in your place, little black sheep_." Ethan sneered.

"Es-" As Ethan heard Suave catch himself, "Ethan!"

"It's her." Vince growled. Annabeth didn't know why the other boys tried helping her, but then again she knew better and thought they weren't mortal either. She let out a yell as she used her other hand to fist the boy's hair and yank it. Ethan jolted as he shoved the girl too far from her as she flew into the wall. All there was from her was an ouch and a dazed expression.

Annabeth watched as the darkness faded in and out of her vision and Ethan pick up her knife. He placed it in his jacket as he got up. Her eyes wandered to the boys next to her. She couldn't feel her voice, only the unconsciousness creeping on her. Then one of them knelt. He took off his specs and examined her with startling hazel eyes.

"Oh dear, that didn't really go as I thought. Espen, we were trying to avoid any injuries here. Luckily no fatalities since she's no ordinary mortal. She's a demigod after all...daughter of Athena." The blonde boy examined as he turned her head side-to-side with his hand on her jaw. "It'll have to do. The sooner the better."

"Be glad I held back most of my strength..." Espen growled. "And the decency to spare her. Quite bothersome she was."

"Your mortal spirit still stirs within you. It would've wounded you deeply if you had killed her, little do you know. Alright, carry her back with us, Vince." Suave said as Annabeth sighed and felt her eyes flutter shut.


	4. The Elites

Annabeth woke up with a cool towel sitting on her forehead. She stared at the ceiling, not caring for the world where she was now.

_Kidnapped?_ Whatever. She could barely remember yesterday...if today was tomorrow. A foggy figure leaned over to check her out. They sat down and pulled her upper lids.

"Direct reactions to the pupils." The man with the husky voice checked. "Breathing looks normal." As he pushed her jaw down and checked her throat. "Oh who I'm saying. The girl's fine Suave!"

Annabeth closed her eyes and tried to ease back to dreamland. Then something hot was placed on her cheek as she yelped awake. She jolted up, only to be bounded with one wrist to the bedpost. She glared at the people that stood before her.

_The boys from St. Barkley's._

"If you're planning on...doing _indecent things_, you should hide your faces." Annabeth grinned. Someone beside her chuckled, yet she didn't bother to turn her head.

"We have no intention of doing that demigod." The one with the steel and gold eyes stared her down. "We're here on a few cases and you'll be the one to lead the way."

"I don't know what you're saying..." Annabeth narrowed her eyes. The blonde knelt by her.

"There's a lot Annabeth. We need your word that you will listen to _everything _we have to stay. And swear it on the River Styx." He told her.

Annabeth hesitated. A daughter of wisdom held captive by harmless people...no...harmless is too early to say. Requesting her ear in their say. Where's the loophole in this? The trickery, the flaws...she barely knew anything about these people.

"In exchange for my ear in your say, I want the truth of who exactly you people are." Annabeth proposed. "It's that or nothing."

The men exchanged glances. They nodded as the blonde cautiously turned back to Annabeth.

"Sworn on the River Styx. But beware, it means you have sworn yourself to never reveal our secrets to other mortals without our consent. If you do..." The blonde's expression grew darker, "The result will be sudden death."

Annabeth swallowed. Vince chuckled as he got up.

"Annie, I'm sure you're hungry and would prefer a new set of clothes. We have all of that taken care of." The blonde stared at her more calmly, it was startling but soothing. He extended a pale hand. She slowly reached out and held it.

"Suave is the name." Suave grinned. "Honored to meet, I say."

"Suave." Vince warned.

"Alright." As he undid the the bond and released her wrist. Annabeth rubbed the mildly sore wrist as she glanced up at the two men.

"Don't do anything, please?" The dark-haired one plainly said. The two men walked briskly out the room as they spoke in a hushed conversation outside. Annabeth froze as she saw the other one from the corner of her eye. The one that's been giving her the most stress today.

Waiting a couple seconds, she quickly snapped her wrist back and punched the boy square in the arm. He did not flinch as he stared forward. He sighed as he eased up from beside her. He leaned on the door frame as he stared at her.

"What do you want?" Annabeth growled. Espen smirked.

"Stop being such a grumpy cat. Freshen up, we'll be downstairs." As he insisted as he made his way down. Annabeth was stumped by his sudden change of attitude. It made her even more curious about him, and her frustration to recall his real name..

Who were these people?

* * *

Annabeth changed into the set of clothes laid out before her; a black tank and dark denim jeans. She stared at herself in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes fading. Yet her eye color still gave off that dull grey tone that indicated her mood. She turned away as she made her way downstairs.

She realized she was at a house. The furniture reflected the 18th century with paintings by famous French artists and intricate Victorian furniture. It gave her the off-vibe that the people who lived here were quite fond of the past.

Ethan...or whatever his name was came from the other room, changed from his uniform. He wore a blue shirt with black pants.

"Follow me." He said plainly as he gave her a glance. Cautiously, Annabeth followed behind, patting her side for her knife. _Not there._

"You didn't tell me your name." Annabeth said. Espen glanced back.

"Since we're going to become such great friends, it's only normal that you knew my name. It's Espen." Espen stated. "Happy?"

Annabeth snorted, "Not exactly."

"The poor girl." Espen muttered knowingly as they entered the dining room. Sitting at the head of the table was Suave, along with Vince on the other side. They were eating peacefully with elegant utensils.

"Come, sit with us you two." Suave insisted. Espen shrugged as he walked to the chair beside Vince, but didn't sit. He stared at Annabeth for a long time as she stared back.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Annabeth asked.

"Espen is more of a gentleman than you think Annabeth. He's waiting for you to sit because it's his will to be polite." Suave pointed with his fork. Blushing with embarrassment, she sat down and stared at the plate of food. Espen sat and did not glance up at her again.

* * *

After dining, Annabeth follow the three boys to the living room as they took seats in the chairs. Suave sat by himself as Espen and Vince shared the sofa. Annabeth sat in another sofa chair. Silence was full in the atmosphere, until the silent chinking of rings alerted Annabeth.

"I guess we shall start with...informing you about us." Suave said carefully.

The rest of them glanced at Annabeth. She swallowed.

"You know the era of the Titans...before the Olympians overthrew them. But you would know only the dark side of their stories right? The gods trained you to hate them." Vince started.

"Of course! They're deities of pure evil..." Annabeth stated.

"Are they all? What if there were chosen Titans that...so happen to share bonds and have...relations with human beings? Because before the gods were born, there were still regular mortals that wandered the Earth." Espen stared.

Suave crossed his legs, "You see Annabeth, the Titans** did** have interactions with mortals. But they took the form as regular mortals like yourselves and even the gods and mingled with the rest. They fell in love and they devoted lifetimes to being with many of who they loved. But how was this possible? After all they do not have...souls like you or me. But they did have feelings. Some feelings in fact."

"What are you trying to say? Something is racking my brains that you guys...aren't just demigods." Annabeth demanded.

"Oh no." Vince smiled with a tilted head, "We're demititans. Half-mortal, half-titan."


	5. His Secrets Are Hers

Annabeth stared at Vince as she refused to believe his words.

"I sense it that you don't quite believe us." Espen growled.

"I really can't say. There's nothing that I, a daughter of the wisdom goddess, have read about Titans having...relations with mortals. Never the less demititans." She explained.

"Sometimes the prejudice runs strong, as history is written by the victors. It's not your fault Annabeth." Suave sighed. "Now I can speak normally without having to avoid saying 'demititans'."

"Explain. Please." Annabeth leaned deeper into the sofa chair. Espen folded his hands.

"I'll start." Suave said. "About 700 years ago or so, the first demititan was born. How when all the Titans were forever banished to Tartarus by the Olympians? Because, of Prometheus."

"Prometheus foreseen the Titans' falling and showed his visions to the other Titans. Many did not believe them, until Uranus agreed first. Yet, little did they know that Prometheus would betray them, only for a cause. Which reflects the present. I'll try to keep on topic as much as possible." Vince stated.

"The first demititan, was me." Suave stated. "Around that time...the Medieval age...the empires...etc. Boring times. My mother...if I can recall, was a pauper. A beautiful pauper. And my father was actually a disguised footman on the frontlines for the English. My father was Uranus."

Annabeth shook, "But what I can't understand is how the Titans were able to walk among the mortals if they were all banished?"

"Because they found a valuable source that will help them live longer...not fully, but partly. A fragment of their immortality." Espen stated.

"The Titans knew they were very powerful, and the eldest deities of existence, and a fragment of their immortality would just give birth to another Titan. As so they thought." Suave closed his eyes. "When Uranus and my mother had me, Uranus was shocked that I was partly mortal than fully Titan. Then he thought that this was a good idea. I don't want to get into the...icky stuff on how exactly they had me. But even though the Titans don't have genes, the mortal genes reacted to this...'non-existent' Titan gene. Thus, a demititan."

"And so how were you able to live so long?" Annabeth asked.

"Being part-Titan, our immortality is strong. It keeps our bodies from aging. But we do have one thing; souls." Vince stated.

"You have souls?" Annabeth raised a brow.

"Indeed." Suave agreed. "Unlike the gods, we have feelings and emotions like you do. We are immortal but know the pain of losing something you love more. Over and over and over and_ over_. None of the gods really showed this kind of emotion. They haven't learned their lesson, and this is why we wake from our long slumber..."

"Slumber? You guys been asleep for 700 years?" Annabeth asked.

"No...only Suave...for a hundred." Vince growled.

"Think of all the ladies and the parties. And the freaky hairdos I coulda' had during the 70's." Suave kidded.

"Guys!" Annabeth scolded.

"Sorry Annie." Suave apologized. "Yeah, our place hasn't been...renewed in a very long time."

Annabeth grimaced, "So why now?"

The boys exchanged glanced, "Quite simple, we need to overthrow the Olympians."

* * *

Annabeth clenched her fists, thinking the idea is absurd. "What? _Why?!"_

"To become the new rulers of this wretched era. The past...several hundred years I've been watching the falls of many heroes...even in my dreams..." Suave stood. "When one of our own-"

"**Don't**." Vince gritted as his fist clenched and his veins bulged.

"I'm sorry Vince...I didn't mean to..." Suave said as he turned to Annabeth, "There's four more like us. We have abilities that stand out more than others...like the gods you can say. One of them is the daughter of Prometheus. She forseen the death of Zoe Nightshade at the hands of Atlas...her father."

Annabeth closed her eyes as she held back the tears. Watching Zoe die that night was truly emotional. She was a powerful immortal that fought alongside Artemis.

"Zoe was a powerful warrior...no...she was a goddess." Vince closed his eyes. "I knew her long before she joined the Hunt. We were childhood friends."

"And those feelings became something stronger..." Espen told Vince, "But she blew you off, didn't she?"

Vince growled, "Stay in your place new blood! I see that soul of your still have the arrogance like the son of Poseidon-"

Annabeth froze. "What?"

"Oceanus..." Espen growled as he gripped the sofa. "_Not Poseidon!"_

"ENOUGH!" Suave ordered.

"Wait a minute...a son of Poseidon?" Annabeth stared at Espen, "That means-"

"**Wisdom daughter.**" Suave commanded. "_It would be unwise for you to think further than that." _As he removed her thought with his mind. Annabeth blinked several times before groaning. She held her forehead.

"What...what was I saying?" Annabeth thought. She turned to Suave, "If your friend...daughter of Prometheus forseen things, do you think she knows about Percy Jackson?"

"Percy Jackson?" Vince grinned, "I like him. He has _a lot _of spunk. When he fought Ares, those cyclopes, and when he held the sky-"

"So you do know?" Annabeth asked, "You've seen him."

Vince shrugged, "Here and there. I heard the stories and knew about the prophecy."

"Forgive me, Vince is more knowledgeable person here. He's been awake much longer than I." Suave stated. "Yet, we do know about the prophecy..."

"The one about when I was in the labyrinth?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Vince stared at her, "The one that was _supposed_ to happen...until Percy Jackson died."

"DAMN IT VINCE." Suave lost his cool as he got up, "You weren't suppose to say that! Payton is going to _fucking _wring your head!"

"She _needs _to know Suave! The poor girl's been mourning over him for _two_ years. What else you want to hide from her? Go on, tell her about Espen! We're halfway through anyway! Why should we hide the secret about him?" Vince demanded!

The room went silent as the boys heard the soft sobs from Annabeth. Her head was cradled in her knees as Espen felt a wave of pain come over him. He gripped his chest.

"Look what you did..." Suave growled.

"I'm sorry-" Vince stopped as he saw Espen knelt infront of her slowly reaching out. He carefully, reached for her hand with the tips of his fingers until he was fully holding them. He closed his eyes, and the room started to glow around them.

* * *

Annabeth was in the vision. Beside her, Espen was standing. He stared forward as Annabeth followed his glance. Percy was slightly taller, tanner, and more muscular then she previously remembered, sitting on a bench contemplating. Then she saw herself slide next to him as they watched the beach with a blue cupcake and a candle.

"It's August 18th...your birthday." She saw herself say.

After that there was muffled dialogue that she would probably never hear. And then she saw herself scoot closer to Percy as she kissed him. Espen sighed.

"Do you know what this is?" Espen asked.

"Paradise." Annabeth said wonderfully.

"I wish." Espen said. "This was a vision...of something that could've happened if Percy didn't die. And many more to come. Along with more hardships and struggles. I guess that doesn't matter now he's gone and I can tell you. He would go missing, and you would search endlessly to find him as when he went for you when you fell off that cliff. But along with that..." Espen shivered. "Too harsh to imagine."

"How do you know all of this?" Annabeth wondered as she saw Percy and herself get carried by the campers and thrown into the sea; never surfacing. The vision was paused.

"Because something happened when Percy died. A strong part of his soul didn't pass on to Elysium...it passed on to me. And it was morphed with mines along with my Titan essence. I became his reincarnation." Espen stared at Annabeth with rich, emerald eyes.


	6. Their Burdens

Espen and Annabeth woke up as the rest stared at them intently.

"I told her." As Espen got up and walked away as if nothing happened. Annabeth suddenly felt a stronger urge to be around Espen. A sort of brotherly or guardian attachment. But at the same time, she felt the romantic feelings she used to have for Percy would be replaced...even though he's part-_him, _will it still be okay?

"Espen, that was very dangerous. Even though it's a future that will never happen..." Suave started. Espen brushed him off.

"_Exactly, _a future that will _never _happen. I think she would need time to think about this." Espen retorted. Suave and Vince grimaced, as they solemnly agreed. Then they heard their other fellow demititans return.

"I smell demigods...aside from the rest here." Vince sensed.

"They must've brough back the other heroes of Olympus." Suave sensed. "They know Annabeth...tell Maxi to bring them in."

Vince nodded as he stepped out the room. Suave sat back in his chair sighing, rubbing a temple.

"Annabeth, I'm apologize for Vince's rash outburst...we wanted to tell you." Suave tried. "Payton was the first to tell me...it was two years ago in my slumber. The same time he died..."

Annabeth nodded, pushing her blonde curls back; her grey eyes foggy with backup tears.

"What Percy did...in the Labyrinth...he sacrificed himself to save everyone...including you. He would _never _forgive himself if you died along with him in there. That explosion he created was so powerful that it collapsed the entire Labyrinth, Kronos's sarcophagus and his army of demigods that planned to reincarnate him. Including Luke." Espen said, folding his hands.

"I need to go back to camp and tell them this. I need to tell them that Kronos will not rise to stop us. They're preparing for a war that isn't going to happen." Annabeth begged.

"There is. With us and the gods." Suave said.

"Don't...you'll collapse all of which the Olympians built around us...the demigods will no longer exist. There will be no more half-bloods." Annabeth shook her head.

Espen clenched his fists, "That would be for the best, if I may say, but Suave is not planning to annihilate the Olympians."

Annabeth shifted. Then stumbling in the doorway were her friends; Nico, Grover, Thalia, Katie, and Mark.

"Guys!"

"Who the hell are these guys Annabeth!?" Nico was out of breath and looks like he came from...you-know-where. His clothes were tattered and beat as his face was grimy. "They...nearly destroyed all the Underworld to find me. My father is throwing tantrums!"

"THEY DESTROYED MY LUNCH!" Grover was furious. "And my vacation back at Hoover Dam..."

"They embarrassed me in front of my entire team. Knocking me unconscious in the middle of the tournament..." Thalia growled. Vince stared at her.

"Oops." He snidely admitted. Maxi and Lucan held her back before she shredded Vince.

"EVERYONE!" Annabeth stood on the sofa silencing the room. A few of them stared uneasily at Espen as he looked very familiar to a certain friend of theirs that recently passed.

"You heard the girl. Everyone sit down somewhere and we will explain everything. Maxi, Lucan, Ari," Suave painfully winced as he glanced at the dark-skinned woman.

"Paaytooon, darrrlling." Suave chuckled nervously. He glared at Vince, "I swear I had nothing to do with-"

"Save it Suave." As her lip curled, "It was going to happen eventually."

Suave grinned, "My fair lady."

Annabeth rolled at the old couple's subtle conversing as she stared at her friends.

"May I have some time with my friends?" Annabeth asked for permission.

Vince scowled, "And to think I thought we were."

"Hurt." Espen rolled his eyes. "It's okay guys. She needs some space with her _mortal _friends."

The group moved to the other side of the house as her friends huddled around her. They gave in to a group hug, but Nico slid out of it when his claustrophobia acted up.

"You need to tell us everything." Annabeth's brother held her shoulders. "Because I'm a few seconds away from setting off bombs."

Annabeth shook her head and waved her hands, "Please _**do not**_. I'll explain everything. Promise you won't kill them."

* * *

At the end of the story, Annabeth examined her friends faces. Nico twirled his rings, Grover nibbled on a metallic utensil, as the rest shifted uncomfortably. Thalia stared at Annabeth, as she stared back hoping for a slim idea of what she was thinking.

"This is, absolutely crazy." Thalia admitted, "Stupid. Titans are bad Annabeth, what part of that don't you understand...all those years? Don't you?"

"Of course I do." She frowned, "And from everything they've told me...it could be true. I mean, all our lives we were warned to never disobey the gods or we will face their wrath. Yet...look at us for the past hundred years. Look at what happened to Percy. He's _dead _because he wanted to balance and peace among our kind. He gave up everything to prevent the uprising of Kronos. In a few years, someone like him will be the one suffering through the same things we've been through to save the world like we've done...like Percy."

The gang was silent. They looked away from Annabeth.

"We can't live at peace without the gods' burdens on our backs. Our _mothers _and _fathers._ I know all we heard of these Titans were evil, vile, and cruel. But if not, these new immortals, these demititans, will stop at nothing to bring down Olympus." Annabeth proposed. "And reconstruct it as their own."

"Why not tell them about this? If we could warn them...they will probably listen." Katie wondered.

"That's an idea." Mark raised a brow.

"I agree." Grover mumbled.

"As soon as possible." Thalia sighed, leaning back and folding her arms.

"What about that guy? The one that looked like Percy?" Nico picked up on the breadcrumb trail. "There's something off about him..."

"He's not Percy." Annabeth quipped, then hesitating. _He was, partly. Does that mean a part of him is...here? See, hear, and feel the same thing as before? Or has Espen tamed that part of him?_

"Whatever..." Mark waved off.

* * *

The demititans and mortals reunited in the living room as some sat on the floor. But they were segregated on two sides. Suave glanced at Vince as he begun to speak.

"We know you're planning on warning the Olympians." Suave read Annabeth's mind, "Beware, they may not be in the best mood..."

"I'll do that. And they need to listen, as we're their children."

"That won't be enough..." Maxi murmured.

"What?" Nico was alert.

"Nothing. Vince stepped in. "You can try."

The room was silent.

"Your friends, Annabeth, and the rest of your fellow demigod friends. It's up to you all to decide what side you would choose to fight on." Espen stared.

"I barely remember someone...her name was Calypso. She was banished because she chose her family against the gods. But she was pure and kindest being of them all. And was forever banished to never see the new world. And Zoe Nightshade. She sided with the gods, sworn herself to Artemis, yet she still died in the hands of Atlas. Yet, the gods would do _nothing _to prevent that. It could never had happen." Suave stated. "We've watched for _centuries _of how manipulative the gods are. So they are deities of good? Only a book written by victors would write that foolishness. And not once they ever reflected upon their immortality and regret their choices. I agree, Kronos was the odd one of the bunch, and the gods named the rest of the Titans as evil. What about Prometheus? Several other Titan-kind like us that done _nothing _are still punished. Because of the gods' prejudice."

"And that's why we must take over and end their era on Olympus." Lucan spoke.

"The gods have no chance against us. We're capable of ten-times the power they have. To have mercy on their heartless souls and let them quietly surrender..." Payton said.

"Do you understand? This is why we were awoken. We were summoned from our slumbers to correct the higher power that has done wrong yet not reflect on themselves. Hera, Zeus,..." Suave started.

"My father-" Thalia started.

"Turned you into a pine tree. Mercy that Annabeth found the Golden Fleece, and its power was superb." Vince butted in.

The demigods did not bother to stand up for their parents. Their minds were swarmed with negative thoughts and reflections of what they could've, didn't, and shouldn't done. The more they thought, the harder it became to believe the truth...what they were taught.

"We don't mean to erase your lives wasted on...going on quests to save the world. But all the gods did was sit on their butts, winded the clock, and waited until you showed up on their doorstep with a present." Espen said.

Lucan chuckled as he cleared his throat, "'Oh joy more meaningless gifts for us that we can throw away and send them back for more. In exchange, we will curse them if they don't praise us!'"

Ari, Lucan, and Maxi snickered.

"**Enough**." Annabeth stood. The room stilled at Annabeth's word. Her throat was tight, her head was spinning. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"We need time to think about this...a week." Thalia pleaded.

"We can wait..." Suave glanced about his other friends. "Right guys?"

"But you said-" Lucan stated.

"The young demigods need time. We don't. A week and nothing more." Suave eyed Luca.

They demititans grimly nodded. Ari sat a plate down with refreshments, smiling brightly like a nymph.

"Good, I guess that's all we need." Vince asked Suave.

"For now. One week. We will send one of our own to find you. And the word will spread. I do not fear that you will revolt against us before consulting the gods, Annabeth. You're wiser than this." Suave stared at the daughter of Athena. "I hope you make the right choice." Then he glanced at Espen, nodding.

Espen gave one last glance at Annabeth before snapping his fingers. She and her friends found themselves falling into blackness.


	7. Bitter Nostalgia

Annabeth and the rest returned to the barriers of Camp Half-blood. It impacted Annabeth more because she grew up here training her whole life and it hurt that after two years she could recall the bitter taste in her mouth when she did not return with Percy.

"Guys-" As she turned, they all stared at her with determination. Right, they didn't know Percy was dead...all except one for sure.

_Nico._

The son of Hades seen more souls than Annabeth seen landmarks. He would've known a long time ago that Percy was long gone. But, what upset her even more was why he never told her. How all these years she was convincing herself with a hopeless lie.

"Annabeth, we have to tell Chiron." Grover pleaded. Mark and Katie agreed along with Thalia.

She gripped the hem of her shirt as she reached up for her necklace. A summer missed, would've been her 11th bead. She rubbed the cold, turquoise bead with a trident emblem inside.

"Okay." She nodded. The group ascended through the barrier and entered the camp.

Travis and Connor Stoll were the first to spot the golden-haired daughter of Athena from the top of the hill. They scrambled in delight, fixing themselves and trying to decide to ring the bell or run to greet them. Oh, they forgot they weren't conjoined twins or anything.

"I'll ring the bell.' Connor told him.

"I'm gettin' the first hugs." Travis grinned.

The twins went separate ways as Travis sped down the slope towards them. He reached out his arms to embrace the friends when he lost his footing.

"Dammit!" As he was sent tumbling down towards them. He landed on top of Grover, back at the bottom of the hill as the group glanced over their shoulders.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Only Travis would be that clumsy."

"Really Travis..." Grover scowled.

The two men recovered as they help rejoin with the group. Annabeth recognized that Travis's hair was longer and he was inches taller than she last remember. His facial hair was growing in with a fuzzy goatee and thicker sideburns. He grinned at his friends.

"Heya guys!" Travis greeted with a gigantic hug of which Thalia and Nico almost puked from claustrophobia. He grinned again as he stared at Annabeth.

"Good to see ya back Annie!" As he gave her another big hug. She patted his back, missing the mischievous Stoll twin. He winked at Katie as he ruffled her hair.

"What brings you back Annie? We're aren't doing much but preppin' some kids for the war..." Travis said. He rubbed his chin, "But it's been two years and they're quite anxious to kill some monsters..."

Annabeth shook her sympathetically, "That's the thing, we need to talk to Chiron. There's something else-" As she was interrupted by the calling of the bell. At the top of the hill, the demigods could see the swarm of campers making their way towards them. In the midst, was Chiron.

Annabeth swallowed uneasily at the sickly nostalgia from two years back.

* * *

A swarm of campers came and greeted the demigods gleefully as Annabeth felt like she didn't belong here anymore. The vibe wasn't the same for her...nor she could feel the same for the camp. Chiron trotted up to her, his upper straight as he looked down at Annabeth and smiled.

She hugged the old centaur as he held her tightly like a little girl.

"Annabeth, it's been a while." Chiron said as she looked at the grown teen. Annabeth nodded.

"It has. I miss camp..." As she lowered her head, the crowd around her drowning her in sound. Then she lifted it again, "But, I'm not here to mope over things...I have something important to tell you..."

Chiron studied Annabeth's anxious expression, and knew off the back that Annabeth's warning, though from a demigod, were quite accurate. The day when she selected her three friends to join her on her quest those years ago...

No,...the quest succeeded. Almost everyone made it out...except for one. He was the ultimate sacrifice as Chiron scanned the signs of Kronos, and heard he fell once more after the explosion of the Labyrinth. Whatever Percy did, he saved them all.

"Alright!" Dionysus called, carrying a glass of water. "Everyone back to your activities and duties! Or face my wrath!"

The younger kids screamed in glee as they yet to face the wrath of Dionysus. He scoffed. The others disbanded as well as Annabeth's friends. Thalia and Nico gave her a last glance. Annabeth and Chiron walked beside each other, the silence gaping the distance.

* * *

Annabeth sat in the velvet-cushioned chair in Chiron's office as he locked the door. He stomped his hoof, indicating a sound proof barrier for eavesdroppers. He eased down into his wheelchair, his centaur lower-half disappearing into a large blanket. Chiron sighed, bracing himself for the news.

"There's so much...I have to tell you Chiron. It's so overwhelming, it's madness,...its...unfortunately true." Annabeth tried.

"My dear child, I'm open to all and everything you must tell me." Chiron insisted.

"I'll start with Percy..." As she closed her eyes, swallowing the pain back. "After two years...it's been confirmed that he died. He caused the explosion of the Labyrinth, as well as the destruction of it itself and Kronos's army. Which means...the war is over before it began."

Chiron sighed, "I'm sorry I should've tried harder to tell you this Annabeth...and it was not your fault that you brought more companions with you on that day-"

"Chiron please..." Annabeth shook her head, "I have nightmares about that...almost everyday. How I wish I could turn back in time and not made one of them go...the quest would've been a complete success. Percy would've been still here..."

"No my dear. The Fates wouldn't had let him live. He's escaped death so many times...as we all...but his loss was an end for a curse. Think, we would be fighting them as of this moment. And yet again...it would repeat over and over."

Annabeth said nothing. _Chiron was right. Percy might of died even during the war...who would know? _

"We're not here to discuss anymore of that matter. You had important information to share with me." Chiron reminded. Annabeth looked up fearfully; wondering if telling Chiron was a good idea. He worked for the gods, what if he didn't believe her? What if he called her a traitor?

"A day ago, three men held me captive. They wanted to speak to me..." She started to explain.

"Men?" Chiron asked.

"Immortals." Annabeth blurted. Chiron's face grew more and more serious.

"They did not walk, talk, nor act like demigods..." Annabeth started, "They're fearless...and powerful."

"Annabeth, you know and believe that anything that would be as powerful would be the Titans." Chiron started.

"That's the thing Chiron..." She shook her head, "I don't know what or who to believe anymore. These immortals...aren't like us. They're half-titan and mortal."

* * *

The conversation went on for another hour it felt. Chiron leaned back, contemplating on everything Annabeth told her.

"This is very strange. I've lived several hundred years Annabeth, and I never met these species of immortals. And they're certainly fall along the borderline of being even more powerful than the gods." He analyzed this.

"I have a feeling they are. They're dangerous...very Chiron." Annabeth told him again.

"But I don't understand is, what makes them think that the children of the gods will revolt with them?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth shifted, "Their leader is quite persuasive..." As her thought of Espen struck her. "And there's something you need to know about one of them-"

"Annabeth, as much I would care to sit longer and discuss more about this, I must contact Zeus..." Chiron started to rise.

"It's about Percy." Annabeth blurted. "And his death..."

Chiron flinched as he stared into the eyes of the girl. He felt humble and sorry for the daughter of Athena. She weighed two years worth of hope of her shoulders hoping her boyfriend would return, only to get the truth that he was dead...almost.

"I told you that these...demititans have souls. These souls derive from their mortal side. But one of them, I don't know how, just two years ago has aged 17 years. His name is Espen." Annabeth's voice shivered as she uttered the name.

Chiron sat down.

"He was one of the first demititans I met unexpectedly. He had the same aura and appearance as Percy...except more sorrowful. Like a descent of Hades. Like he carried the weight of the sky, and he did. He had the same grey streak in the same place. Those same emerald eyes...reflecting the turquoise seas." Annabeth shook her eyes. "But I knew, there was something off about them long before I knew these beings existed. That Percy was still alive."

Chiron folded his hands, listening attentively.

"A part of Percy's soul did not ascend to Elysium...I saw it through Espen. He showed me visions of the future that could've happen. I know this sounds absurd Chiron, but I think Percy is still alive." Annabeth told him.

Chiron's eyes gleamed a certain way that Annabeth figured he was contemplating her sanity or the truth. He finally rose from his chair, transforming to centuar.

"Say something Chiron..." Annabeth pleaded.

Chiron sighed, "I am a servant of the gods, Annabeth. For several hundred years I have. What can I say? You've suffered greatly these past years, and the influence of your mother has been harsh I can see..."

Annabeth couldn't believe what he was saying. "Chiron, I'm telling the truth."

Chiron shook his head, "For now, I cannot. Until one of which you speak come forth and show themself. I'll have to speak to Athena about your mentality."

Annabeth's anger boiled. She could not believe it. _She couldn't. _After 10 years, she believed that Chiron would doubt her knowledge, the truth. She painfully stood up, holding herself to stop the shaking.

"They warned me..." Annabeth murmured, "The people close to me will soon betray me."

"Annabeth-" As Chiron flinched at the turn of the door. It was locked.

"Who's there?!" Chiron called. The door was pushed open as he saw a young man who looked painfully similar to Percy Jackson stood. His eyes were rounded with darkness, as they were narrow and fiercely green. The hair was paler and he noticed the grey streak. He stood with his hands in his leather pockets as he side-glanced Annabeth.

"Espen..." As the name slipped from Annabeth's mouth. He stared at her.

"It was not wise to come back here Annabeth..." He told her. He glanced at Chiron.

"I guess that you're Chiron." Espen inspected the centaur, "I'm Espen, the son of Oceanus."


	8. Edge

The son of Oceanus stared attentively at Chiron to the point where Chiron's tail began to flail wildly. He slowly saw the man age not physically, but to a psychological extent. He saw the man transform into a very powerful being that could slaughter the weaker gods if he wanted to. A darker deity that wore the mask of a hero of Olympus.

"You must be Espen." Chiron's voice was thinner than lint. Espen's hands went slack to his sides.

"Indeed I am." Espen slowly said. "Annabeth must've told you about me already..."

Chiron tried to keep his cool. He served the gods; he lived for several centuries, so why were his legs trembling beneath him? This...demititan has this possession in his eyes, both mortal and immortal. If it's true, he saw the fire of the soul of Percy Jackson and a Titan that ever ruled all the seas steadier and freely than Poseidon.

"I suspect he did not take the news well." As his glance wavered to Annabeth. She did not respond nor look at Chiron.

Espen glanced back at the centaur.

"Servant of the Olympians, Chiron, I understand your decision of choosing them over us. We're merely building our army and preparing to rain wrath upon these Olympians. Hurry and go tell them that you have seen me. And there will be more where that came from." Espen glared at the old centuar.

Chiron eyed the immortal, "A grave future awaits us, half-mortal."

Chiron rushed passed them as he began to trot. Annabeth was still trying to process Chiron and his betrayal.

"You were right..." She finally said. Espen raised a brow.

"No, Suave was. He was trying to tell you that the gods will not believe you. They're ignorant and arrogant." Espen told the daughter of Athena. She turned to the demititan who wore the weary eyes. Somehow, it made her sympathize him more than feel remorse. She couldn't look at him and see a deity that possessed half the power of a Titan, but her beloved boyfriend seemingly watching over her constantly, hesitant if falling in love all over again is the best choice now or ever?

"How did you find me without being noticed?" She asked.

"Camoflauge." He plainly said. "But that's not important. I can't stay long..."

Annabeth pat the side of her thigh, hoping to hold her blade for support. She remembers and looks up at the deity.

"My blade...you took it." She mumbles. Espen raised a raven brow as he remembers too. Espen reached into his jacket and flashed the memorable knife. He held it out for Annabeth as she slowly began to take it. He retracted it as her face twinge with annoyance.

"Give it back." She demanded.

"I know what it is. But, do you really want this back?" Espen asked.

"If you know what is best, then yes." Annabeth gritted. Espen lowered his eyes.

"Perhaps something better..." He suggested. "A blade like yours will be cursed, Annabeth."

"I can't imagine myself with any other knife...I had it for 10 years." She shut her eyes as the memories of Luke and Thalia flew back into her mind. Espen unsheathed his spare knife and held it for Annabeth. She observed it cautiously. It was made of Stygian ice, like Nico's she saw, but double-edged with...

"Double-edged Stygian Ice with Imperial gold..." He said. "Maxi made this for you."

Annabeth grimaced, "Why do I get the feeling you guys are slowly taking away parts of my life..."

Espen scoffed, as he suddenly stopped and listened outside the door. He turned around and locked it.

"It's not intentional. We need you Annabeth. And we want to do everything in our power to do what we can and end all of this." He stared at the daughter of Athena as he held it by the blade.

Cautiously, Annabeth began to take it. Her fingers gripped around the leather and familiarized the weight of the knife. Espen released his grip as Annabeth fully held the knife; not admitting it was better than the one Luke gave her, but did not feel completely the same.

"Are you staying?" Espen plainly asked. Annabeth stared up at Espen, looking sharper as she held the blade. For a second, he thought she was planning to stab him with it. But she sheathed it, sighing.

"No. It doesn't feel like home anymore to me..." Annabeth closed her eyes, the nostalgic past of Camp Half-Blood fading as the memories before she made. The fourth of July celebration with Percy and her friends. Grover and all the nature-friendly creatures. The strawberry-picking, training, and most of all...her siblings. Mark would had to take her place as the new cabin counselor.

But that wasn't relevant. She was throwing 10 years away for blind faith. The fact that a part of Espen's past life, Percy, is somewhat guiding her as well as the demititan himself...was slightly still unbelievable. But if Suave was serious, the war will happen. And sides will be torn apart.

Annabeth hasn't decided if she has chosen a side.

_Is Percy really driving this rebellion as well as Suave?_

Espen held out a hand, "You can stay with us."

Annabeth slowly, but surely took the deity's hand. They were warm, familiar, and comforting. Yet, at the same time, strength flowed through his veins like boiling water and Poseidon's strength times ten.

Espen lowered his emerald glance slowly at the startling greys, as they teleported back to the demititan's hideout. There, Vince and Lucan waited.

* * *

"Where is Suave?" Espen asked.

"Preparing to face the gods. If they haven't come to an agreement by then..." Lucan started.

"We go to war. The gods will fall, and our reign of new-form deities will rise." Vince stated. Annabeth shook her head.

"You said a week!" Annabeth exasperated. Vince shrugged.

"Suave is his own leader. He gave the god's three days." Lucan raised a brow, "Is it so hard to ask for one thing for the favor of the world?"

Annabeth grimaced. She felt like her trust was already taking a blow. She had the slightest trust that she could count on Suave's word. Why would he say one thing and do the next? It was more logical if she, could talk to Athena herself...

_The gods would have a hard time believing..._

Shortly after the group fell silent, Annabeth sat on the sofa as her senses were alert. Vince stood beside the couch as Suave, Payton, and Maxi all returned. Suave growled as he disregarded Annabeth's presence and darted out the room.

"**DAMN THOSE GODS**."

Annabeth stayed put obediently as she glanced over at Espen. He shrugged.

"Maxi, Payton, what happened?" Vince asked. Maxi glanced up at his ally. His eyes burned with a gold afterglow. As if he just went through several fights with powerful beings. They tinged with irritation and revenge.

"I tell _you _what the _fuck _happened!" Maxi snatched Vince by the collar. Espen stepped forward to help, but Payton stopped him. Annabeth swallowed as the angered deity was not in his best mood. Vince, however, was calm and as if he been through this several times before.

"I'm gonna put those women in their places! Athena and Hera... They dare call ME, a SAVAGE?! Like..._FUCK_!?" Maxi stormed around the room, a burning aura lusting for sweet revenge. "I swear on my father Hyperion..."

"Lower your spirits Maxi." Lucan tried. "I know you had a particular grudge against Hera...but we really would like to know what happened."

Maxi was not the best person at the moment to explain the situation, but Payton stepped forward. Her eyes, titanium white and fierce.

"The gods did not listen. Suave warned them several times that he will show no further mercy if his suggestions weren't immediately sought to. The gods...merely underestimated us. Maxi defended Suave, and lashed back out when Hera stood up against him and called him a...savage. And then there was a...small squabble." Payton briefly explained.

Outside, Annabeth saw the skies were extremely dark, and the thunder rolled side-by-side with the lighting.

"You guys clearly pissed them off big time." Vince glanced out the window. "What about Suave?"

"He's deciding the many thousand ways of making Athena beckon for his forgiveness." Payton chuckled. Annabeth's head snapped up.

"What did he do? Oh...he clearly pissed my mother off..." Annabeth scoffed.

Lucan stared at Annabeth, " The gods more irritating than you mortals presume. After _hundreds_ of years, you get tired of this_ stupid shit_."

Espen rose, "I agree. Although...I haven't been alive that long. I meant...my past life."

The group silenced as they recognized Espen's past life and partial soul for being the bravest hero of Annabeth's generation, Percy Jackson. They all wondered about how it would be to formally meet him. He was, to Suave, a driving wheel for him to seek revenge against the gods. The last straw.

"Please. I need to speak to my mother." Annabeth begged, "I want to try and talk to her."

Espen reached for her hand, as she was alarmed by the sudden touch by the deity. He gave her a soft glance as he assured of her trust in him.

"I can get an audience with Athena for you. But beware...she may not be pleased to see any of us..." He warned.


	9. Golden Eye

Espen took Annabeth by the hand again and lead her to the next room, locking the door.

"Beware of your mother's wrath. She may suspect your betrayal..." Espen warned. He stood in front of Annabeth.

"I have to try..." As she lowered her eyes and eventually closed them. Espen lightly squeezed the hand on the daughter of Athena and they ascended into a suspended realm seeking an audience with Athena. Around them was dark as their aura was the only light source. Annabeth looked to Espen for help as he stared back with glowing turquoise eyes as he nodded.

"Call her." He said. She nodded as she closed her eyes.

_Mother. I need to speak with you..._

A wind blew past their ear as Annabeth turned. Standing a good 80 feet tall was Athena. Her eyes were the stormy gray with a displeasing look on her face. She wore her battle armor with her spear and shield in hand. Her eyes wandered to her daughter, and then set on Espen.

"You...cursed immortal." She spat.

"Mother!" Annabeth called. Her attention went back to Annabeth.

"This is not a good time to speak with me Annabeth. Nor please me that you are of acquaintance with _him._" Her glare narrowed.

"Please, you have to listen. All of you." She tried. "The demititans do not want to reign war. Just listen to them..."

Athena's rage flared as the two mortals were almost engulfed in the raging flames themselves. "My..._was _honorable daughter. I gave you wisdom far greater than your siblings and this is how you throw it away!"

"_I had enough!_" Annabeth exploded, breaking the hold between her and Espen. "I've spent years studying and fighting,...trying to learn about _you. _It took me 10 years...but to learn about them was only a single _day! _They _wanted _to tell me about themselves. They _pity us!" _Annabeth's voice faltered.

"That's enough..." Espen whispered, holding her hand again. "Don't break the bond again or I'll lose you."

Annabeth flinched at the words, as she bit back the tears. Athena growls.

"You've grown selfish..." Athena hissed. "I don't have time for this."

"**And yet you have time to prepare for a war!**" Espen lashed, his eyes glowing brighter. "**And when the war has begun your children will not all follow your way. They will not all fight your war. They've done it for years! And **_**you gods **_**sit around and watch them all die. You let them suffer and carry your burdens.**"

Athena drew her spear back ready to aim for Espen, "YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO SPEAK TO ME-"

"My past life, was Percy Jackson." Espen continued, stepping forward. "I've seen what he's been through. And his friends." As he held Annabeth's hand tighter, "And his girlfriend. His wish before the Titan Army had rose against gods and mortals was to propose a peace treaty. He has become an emblem among our kind."

Athena froze, speechless and disabled of her will.

"If you won't listen to your children, we will. You will show us your true powers at the dawn of war..." Espen pulled Annabeth closer as they left.

* * *

They were back in the room, pressed against each other, unconscious of the situation momentarily as Espen's eyes flew open. He detangles from Annabeth as her gray eyes flutter. He held her steadily.

"Annabeth...Annabeth do you hear me?" Espen called.

Annabeth's lips moved slurring jibberish as he shrugged her. Then he felt himself shiver as words caught his throat as he opened his mouth.

"Open your eyes Wise Girl." He whispered as she closed her eyes and begins to wake up.

"Perc-" As she stopped herself and backs away immediately from Espen. He says nothing as he shrugged a shoulder and moved away.

"I'm sorry. Athena must be blinded by war...I fear Ares's influence may be great when we fight him. " Espen grimaced, not looking at Annabeth. She rubbed a sore arm.

"We tried." Annabeth said miserably, leaning on the wall. "Now there's no turning back...a war will be here soon..."

Espen grimaced, "You need to stay here until we get a word from Suave. For now, he would probably prefer if you kept low."

Annabeth did not look at Espen as the moment was silenced by the soft sobs from her. Espen felt that part of him that ached to do something about it. But the other part told him no.

_You can't fill that void. No matter how alike you two are. She'll only like you for the similarities..._

He growled to himself as he reflected the stupid thought. But he clenched his fist until his knuckles were white.

_Yet, part of it was true._

* * *

They both left the room, confronted by Maxi, who was grinning like a madman.

"Espeeennn, really. So bold of you to do such indecent things in the leader's household. Do you know the rules with mating with demigods?" Maxi smirked.

Espen quickly responded, "Maxi with _your _indecent thoughts thinking I would dare touch her-"

"**That's enough.**" Suave walked in, wearing his not-in-the-best-mood tuxedo. It was all white with a black bowtie as he glanced at Annabeth. Maxi bowed his head.

"As I thought Espen?" Suave asked him. Espen nodded in defeat. Then Suave looked down at Annabeth with heavy, gold eyes.

"Come here, daughter of Athena." He said soothingly, with his ageless voice. It beat against her chest with grace as she was swayed towards him. Espen swallowed, turning his head. Annabeth walked into the broad arms of Suave as his hands hover over her neck and down to the waist. Her clothes transformed into ballroom attire. She was too out of it to care anymore about the demititan's performances as his eyes smiled.

"Don't worry Espen, I'm only borrowing her shortly." Suave as his hand drifted to her waist. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably as her gaze lowered.

"But-" Espen said.

"I understand your concern over Annabeth's safety. And I assure you, no harm will be made. I'm only running a short errand." Suave insisted. Espen grimaced. Annabeth eyes the hand rested firmly around her waist.

"I don't like how you think you can casually touch me." Annabeth was ready to pull away. Suave held her tighter as he did not respond and they were teleported outside a grand ballroom.

* * *

Annabeth stood back to recognize her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Annabeth demanded.

"We're gathering allies. But first, I must speak to a certain goddess. You know her, she doesn't like the Olympians as much as I." Suave lead Annabeth inside as she took his arm. Inside, spirits and other creatures mingled among themselves with other demigods. Suave scanned the room until his eyes sit upon the goddess.

"Take my hand." Suave told her. Annabeth drew back.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, "You're not explaining much to me..."

"Because." As Suave stared down at her, "I need to get Hecate's attention. And you need to keep your head low because my presence is the only thing keeping you alive."

Annabeth grimaced as she slowly took Suave's hand and let the lead the way on the floor. She didn't know how, but they moved in synch as they swayed the other guests. Annabeth didn't dance much with Percy, so she figured Suave was helping by leading. Hecate's eyes wavered in their direction.

"Does she see us?" Suave asked as he kept his eyes on Annabeth, twirling her.

"Yeah I think so." Annabeth said as she almost messed up. Suave drew her back towards him as he held her against his chest. Annabeth's heart fluttered, unable to realize the closure she was having with the immortal. When he made eye contact with Hecate, he guided Annabeth towards Hecate. To Annabeth, Hecate dressed as beautifully as Aphrodite, except she had one form and figure. She didn't seem bloodthirsty or scornful of the gods.

Until she saw in her eyes. But she was too busy getting to know Suave to care about her much.

Suave leaned down to kiss her hand as she smiled. Then he turned to introduce Annabeth.

"Hecate, this is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." Suave said carefully. Hecate stared Annabeth down as she felt the goddess strip her presence.

"Why have you brought a servant of that wretched goddess?" Hecate asked. Annabeth, naturally blew up.

"MY MOTHER-" As Suave clamped a hand over her mouth.

"...gave her a very harsh time. She resents her at the moment." Suave gave Annabeth a harsh glare. She glanced back nodding.

"I suspect this conversation...should be guided somewhere more private." Hecate suggested as the guest were curious. "Castor, leave the way."

The handsome demigod bowed, giving a second take on Annabeth and turning to lead the way. Annabeth hope this didn't end badly, with Suave beside her. But Hecate,..._boy _she hated Athena to the pits of Tartarus.


	10. Under Her Hand

Hecate, Suave, Annabeth, and Castor sat in a lounging hall with elegant sofas and antiques. Suave took a seat beside Annabeth as they stood straight. Castor poured wine for them as Annabeth speculated the drink. Suave and Hecate drank willingly.

"Ah, Aviar's 1949." Suave complimented. "Dionysus would be moaning over this I say."

Hecate laughed, which was a hearty one like she and Suave were best friends. "The fool has many more years until he can ever taste this. But by then...we had drank it all!"

The two immortals laughed as Annabeth sat patiently, sipping the liquid. Castor glanced over, wanting permission to speak.

"Now, back to business. Suave, how can I help you?" Hecate raised a smooth brow. He sipped more wine.

"Hecate, I asked no great favors usually...but this one requires your alliance." He spoke with charmspeak. For Annabeth, it shocked her because she felt herself swoon to him. It was possible; from a greater immortal like himself.

"Ever since you were around 400 years old you have helped me greatly. Of course, I would be happy to join you." Her eyes smiled. But it wavered to Annabeth. "Yet, I'm not so convinced, with a daughter of Athena beside you..."

Suave chuckled, "Annabeth, is...well, I can't say wiser than her own mother, but she has great faith in not only me but all of us. She has seen the errors of the gods and want to help us in the war to come." Suave stated. Hecate asked Castor for more wine as he poured more in her glass.

"This is indeed...intriguing." Hecate examined Annabeth. Annabeth swallowed her fear and stood up for who she was; a hero with spunk.

"I was more convinced when I found out Percy Jackson's soul had not fully moved on to Elysium. That he was fused with one of the demititans, Espen. He's proven this countless times. It's a sign Hecate...my friends must turn from our parents. I refuse to uphold their burdens and fix their problems...no more demigods should die for their cause." Annabeth spoke up.

The room was silent as Hecate dismissed Castor. In silence, the immortals sought the words of Annabeth. Suave got up when he spotted the phonograph. He inserted a classical vinyl as the room filled with calm.

"That's better." Suave smiled. "Now. Ladies. I believe we have a better...understanding?" As Suave sat down, his legs crossed. "So, Hecate. Do I have your hand in this alliance? My fellow demititans will help you in any case of threats by the Olympians. Those are our main targets."

Hecate chuckled as she stared down the bottom of her glass, "I swear on the River Styx."

Suave grinned, "You are a fine goddess indeed."

Annabeth scoffed, as Hecate ignored her.

"I assume you will be successful in this new regime. Though, it will be a bitter end to the Olympians indeed." Hecate sighed.

Suave clenched his hands, "I have to admit, one of my friend's father did have a...scrambled brain. But I assure you, my line of demititans are demigod and mortals-alike friendly. We tend to restore balance and peace among demigods and revive a better connection with the gods. They claim they do not need to associate further with their children and yet they continue to give birth to them. And then, they run. I woke from a 102-year slumber for this."

Hecate nodded. "Alright. I will send forth my minions and spread the word to my other allies. I assume a plan is made on weakening the gods?"

Suave smirked, "Of course."

"Good." As she rose. Annabeth followed Suave lead as he and the goddess shook hands.

"A pleasure doing business your majesty." Suave honored. Annabeth bowed as well, hiding a snide remark. Hecate dismissed the two as they returned to the house.

* * *

Annabeth's clothes returned to being a plain tank top, jeans, with combat boots. Seated at the table was Espen. Vince, Ari, and Maxi. Suave followed behind Annabeth as she took a seat next to Ari; who was making constellations in mid-air.

"I spoke to Hecate. And she agreed to spread the word." Suave announced, pacing the floor, "We'll find as many gods like Hecate as possible. The Olympians have...pissed off a few."

"You're missing something my old friend." Vince sat forward. "The Romans."

Annabeth flinched. Espen glanced over, reading her mind.

"Like Greek, like Roman...err...not really." Maxi started. "But yeah I agree. If we can get the Romans to join us..."

"Problem. We don't know too much about how the gods react on their side." Espen grimaced. "Realize if the Olympians fall, their Roman side will also disappear. The Romans will find the Greeks and kill them off. Since, they don't have a close relationship to this day."

"Espen brought up a very interesting point." Annabeth butted in. The table silenced as they all looked at Annabeth. They realize her advice was as valuable, especially at a demigod's perspective. So nothing was overseen...

"The Olympians are their weakest at their origin. So, Greece would be the ideal front..." Annabeth folded her arms. "And that means the Romans will probably have an upperhand. But, who's the say if they'll believe you all like I have?"

Suave thought about this, "Then we will have to face their camp. It will not be easy...I've...skeetered around Rome because they don't take kindly to trespassers. Last resort...we might have to ambush them."

"Allies!" Vince reminded. And then he winced, as if he was struck with awful pain.

"Vince, what is wrong?" Maxi asked. Vince growled as he rose from the table.

"I merely forget, I'm not suppose to go near those lands..." Vince chuckled. "I'll be at my weakest too."

Suave remembers, "I'm sorry brother. I forgot, Kronos is your father..."

As soon as Annabeth heard Kronos, she was already across the table with Vince pinned down with her knife at hand. He stared at her with pitiless eyes.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Espen said as he rose. Suave and Maxi only watched.

"I can see it in your eyes, little one." Vince stared at the stormy grays. "You want to strike but you're merely awestruck. Of how a cruel man like my father gave birth to me. And if I'm really an ally, I presume. You wonder if I lead Percy Jackson to his death along with Luke Castellan. That, if I assisted my father before the war. I assure you, I was the farthest from all that. I...agreed to stay in Tartarus as my prison."

"Tartarus?" Annabeth demanded, "How did you survive? How long?"

"Not long before even you were born...Twenty years I presume. And then I hid myself away like many of us in our own sarcophagus. I never answer the call from my father. I did not answer to the pleas of the dying demigods who called their mothers and fathers shortly before their death." Vince shoved Annabeth off.

"I agreed, to _never _interfere with the fates. And, I can't really say if it was all worth it in the end..." Vince scoffed, as he could hear the thousands of screaming mortals days and nights.

"I'm...sorry." As Annabeth couldn't grip her Stygian blade. She stood back, realizing her selfishness.

"No need." Vince simply said. He turned to Suave. "I can only help weaken the Olympians so much...I am sorry."

"Dear Vince. My brother, do not fret." Suave only smiled. "Your father is the one wrong here. Such a curse indeed. Yet let it not disable you further than I really need you..."

"I'll do my best." He apologized again. Suave paced further.

"Annabeth." His gaze set on hers. "This is not a good time to return to school."

She scoffed, "I figured. I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

Suave hummed, "Maybe, but it would be suitable if Espen was your escort."

Espen was alert, "Uh..?"

"Espen, wherever Annabeth needs are you will fufill them." Suave grinned. Espen scowled, retreating back to his old self. Annabeth was just getting adjusted to hanging with Espen, but him reverting back to his old self-made things more complicated than it should be...

"Swear on the River Styx." Suave demanded.

"I swear." He growled, clutching the table-cloth. Maxi checked his watch.

"When are Lucan and Payton suppose to return?" Maxi asked.

"Not until later tonight. For now, this meeting is dismissed. I'll be in my study if anyone needs me." Suave left the room, his shoulders tight as he had a lot to take in on his plate. The rest, one by one began to disperse. Espen and Annabeth were the only ones left in the room. The atmosphere, to Annabeth, became tense by the seconds.

"Espen-" Annabeth started. He slightly lifted his head to side-glance at her.

"It's now or never." As he stood up. Then he stared straight at her, the circles around his eyes returning "I haven't told you everything about us. Mostly...myself."


	11. Author's Notes and Character Chart

Guys, these stories are for fun and critique. Not for sale, professional, or educational purposes.

So for clarity, I'll just insert here some of the background stories I've formulated.

* * *

Supposedly a few, selected Greek primordial deities/Titans had done the deed like the gods and mingled with the humans before the gods were given birth by Gaea and Ouranos (let's just say inter-species). And it was confirmed back in like the Last Olympian that the gods don't have genes so it would make sense that the Titans didn't either. But since they mingled with mortals, that had genes, something had to happen. So here we have a dominant, yet still non-existent gene of which the child born from the Titan and mortal parents. But they would still possessed a power greater than of the Olympians due to being born by a mortal and Titan, and Titans are way, way, wayyy stronger. The only addition to the demititans is that they have souls of mortals and the gods don't.

The timeline is very complex in this fic. It takes place between the Battle of the Labyrinth and The Lost Hero. As you noticed, Espen is the reincarnation of Percy, who is dead. But around the time the second Titan War was presumed, it was halted because the MAIN hero of the prophecy died (not Luke), yet reincarnated into a higher deity and the war is no longer focused totally on the demigods and gods fighting side-by-side, but actually revolting...

Thus being before the prophecy mention at the end of the Last Olympian although it wouldn't exist in this fic because the prophecy in the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian was never fulfilled DUE to Percy being deceased.

So yeah, TLDR: Percy was the beacon of the war/prophecies and his existence was a bluff for either side to reign war. But now he's no longer an excuse to create the uprise.

Therefore, there is a possibility of a new prophecy being formulated.

Also, I already explained how the demititans are born in the fic so yeah, if you want a slightly more in depth explanation on that then reading would be highly encouraged.

* * *

Order of the demititans (by oldest)

**I may go back and change some of these or add...it depends.**

Suave

- Approximately 750 years old

- Born in England

- Son of Uranus

- Known for his strength and leadership

- Weapons of choice: Dual-wield shotgun or Excalibur

- Eye color: Gold

Vince

- Approximately 600 years old

- Born in England

- Son of Kronos

- Known for his ability to manipulate time

- Weapon of choice: Imperial Gold Scythe with Guns

- Eye Color: Black and gold

Payton

- Approximately 500 years old

- Born in India

- Daughter of Prometheus

- Known for foresight

- Weapon of choice: Crossbow (with Bronze-tipped bolts)

- Eye color: White

Maxi

- Approximately 450 years old

- Born in Hungary

- Son of Hyperion

- Known for blind rage; often confused for being the son of Menoetius

- Weapons of choice: Dual-wield Bronze maces

- Eye color: Green with gold

Lucan

- Approximately 400 years old

- Born in Ireland

- Son of Asteria

- Known for lycan abilities

- Weapons of choice: Embedded bronze claws

- Eye color: Red and gold

Ari

- Approximately 250 years old

- Born in Belgium

- Daughter of Theia

- Known for illusions and Witchcraft

- Weapons of choice: Bronze dagger

- Eye color: Blue and green (in different eyes) with gold.

Espen

- 17 years old

- Born in USA

- Son of Oceanus

- Known for his ability to control every body of water

- Weapon of choice: Riptide

- Eye color: Mostly green with gold


	12. As Our Hearts Dance on Pins and Needles

Espen stood a good five feet from Annabeth, aware that there's a lot of things he wanted to share. He could also read all the thoughts in the girl's mind, and he could flawlessly relate...at least, the mortal part of him. He swore that everything he saw she felt gave him tiny pricks throughout his body. It was overwhelming and damn near painful for them both. It wouldn't help that he had to be her 24-hour escort and could read her thoughts. Espen didn't want to think of the further consequences...

"I need to talk to you about us." Espen started. Annabeth sat on the arm of the sofa chair, folding her arms. She looked defiant and ready to kick ass.

"More secrets?" Annabeth scoffed, "Besides that...I don't know, I can't see myself...siding with the son of Kronos."

"I know Kronos has corrupted...many things among the demigods and tried for domination over Olympus. In which, he attempted to...dismantle the camps and make them...crossover. Like Luke-" Espen started. Annabeth's eyes darted at Espen's as if he was held at knife point.

"Don't...you ever." Annabeth pushed herself to say. She knew a part of him was Percy and could relate. But if that as true...why was he trying to act like a bigshot and like...he wasn't him?

"Don't you get tired of wearing the mask?" She could feel herself shaking and slowly breaking down, despite the mean chuckle. Espen felt her tears surging.

"What mask...?" Espen growled. But, he flinched when the first tear fell on her knuckle; glistening in the light.

"The mask you wear when you walk around them. The mask of despair. As if you _know _everything about me, my _friends, _my-" Annabeth caught herself as she couldn't get the words out as she needed. Instead, sobs and whimpers muffled behind a hand as she used her arm to wipe the tears.

Espen wanted to rush to her side and comfort her. But he was in no place to do so. His existence, for who he _was _and _is now _will not help her. It would only feed the pain.

He swallowed.

"I know, because of him." He started. "Because, all of his memories are of mines. Or...that's all I mostly have. There are days where I don't know if I'm him or I'm me...whoever that might be. So don't tell me-" As he walked closer to her, "-that I _don't know _because I know. I know the pain and love. I remember the story of when you, Luke, and Thalia all were travelling together back to camp. How much you hated Cyclopes, your fatal flaw, how you held the weight of the sky, and so much more."

Annabeth's glance didn't waver.

"I know that...you...never got to say goodbye." Espen said. As he said this, Annabeth buried herself into the sofa chair, sobbing. He held a tight fist as he disregarded the part of him that yearned to comfort Annabeth. He could not let those feelings veil his goal.

"...We can't feel this way." Espen told her.

And at that moment, they both knew.

"Don't you understand?" Espen urged. Annabeth slowly rose from the couch,

"Annabeth?"

She lifted her head, her eyes shadowy and bleary with tears as the menacing glance was all Espen guessed she would say.

"I would _never _fall for you. No matter how much alike you two are...you are just as different. You will _never _replace him." Annabeth said bitterly. This flicked Espen's anger, reverting back to his old self.

"I _never wanted this._" He snarled. "You are my weakness."

* * *

Espen was only telling the truth. He never asked to merge souls with Percy Jackson, and yet he was expected to follow the rules set by Suave. Which prevented them from mating with any demigods. Not that Espen ever consider the impossible, he figure it wouldn't feel the same.

"I'm not as immortal as you think." Espen started, "I'm the weakest of them all. That's why Suave been keeping a close eye on me."

"I don't understand..." Annabeth stated.

"There's only one way I would...possibly die. And that's if you die Annabeth." Espen stared directly at her.

Annabeth tried to grasp this logic. Espen was immortal, but not really. What did she have to do with his immortality? Maybe, it had something to do with Percy? But then,...it does seem to add. How they were instinctively attracted to each other, how he's been keeping a close eye on her, and swore on the River Styx to protect her at all costs. _How he looked at her. _It must've been the Fates.

'"And-" Her throat was dry and sometimes it hurt to speak, "You know, if I die you will too?"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't risk finding out. But I'll be weak as you when you are. You're smart enough to know...you're my hourglass."

Annabeth gritted, "I didn't ask for this. I never asked to see you, or _him, _or...control any of this!" She felt her self shake so much, and all she could see was red. She knew it wasn't her fault; it was the gods.

"I know." Espen said desperately. "I'm not blaming you. We aren't."

Annabeth stood up and walked closer to Espen, "I won't let the gods interfere with any of our...lives anymore. What can I do?"

Espen smiled at her for the first time, and for a solid moment he looked exactly like Percy, and memories flashed before her eyes. Then she blinked, realizing where she was.

"Staying close to me. Let me help you. For as long as yo-we live..." Espen told her stepping closer. Annabeth swallowed, realizing he was slightly invading her comfort zone.

"And...you _think _this will help? Keep a distance...of course..." She glance elsewhere.

"Probably not...at this rate." Espen said in a calm way, yet reminded of Suave when he used charmspeak with Hecate. She glanced up. And Annabeth could feel herself get captured in that gaze that made her feel so many contradicting emotions. But mostly, the feeling of the void in her life being filled little by little, and the possibility of her falling for him was already at high stakes. And then she wanted to just touch him. Just to see how he felt...

Without realizing, her fingers were already gliding across his scarred jaw, the bone deep black scar jagged and stretching down the side of his neck to his collarbone. She felt him swallow instinctively as his gaze followed her.

Finally, she dropped her hand, only to get caught in the grasp of his. His gaze was again set on hers.

"This is a very dangerous game, Annabeth." Espen whispered lower, giving Annabeth chills. He released his grip on her wrist as she stood back.

"It is." She only agreed. "I'm going to cool down..."

Annabeth almost couldn't get the words out as she imagined him kissing her. She gripped the leather hilt and did a half-turn, her steps fading deeper into the hall. Stepping aside, Vince entered.

"What do you want..." Espen sighed. Vince raised a silver brow.

"To give you some advice." Vince only stated. Then he sighed, "It would be better if you both could get back into the groove of battle...especially you."

Espen swallowed. He knew he was capable of flooding every land on this planet if he just concetrated for a good minute. "Yeah, I think the Underworld would be a great place. Maybe I can rattle up Hades a bit."


	13. Infinite

Espen had uncapped Riptide, with Vince observing the legendary Greek sword Anaklusmos. The demititan was hit with a wave of memories from every single fight Percy had uncapped the sword. From the very first time Chiron handed it to him and his last before the Labyrinth exploded. It first spawn back to his pocket, claiming him as the unofficial owner.

"Familiar?" Vince asked.

Espen scoffed as he uncapped it, "Of course...but it just feels slightly..._different_"

Vince shuffled, "Percy was an honorable owner of that sword, Espen. You might have a part of him, but that sword does not seem to like the familiarity of a half-Titan...it might curse you in battle."

He shoved the pen in his pocket, "That's why I'm going for a little test run...just me and Annabeth. See if I can get back into the groove of battle..."

"Test run for what?" As the two men turned to see Annabeth approaching them with innocent intentions. But Espen thought it was a indirect seduction as she pulled her hair back and fixed the band on her arm. She looked fierce like a daughter of Ares with an orange tank that she wore with some pride, denim jeans ripped off at the cuff with her combat boots.

"Umm-" He thought as he swallowed, "We're going to train a bit in the Underworld. Will de Angelo mind?"

Annabeth blinked, scoffing with sarcasm "If you think the son of Hades wouldn't mind that we decided to trash his turf-" as she folded her hands with a lopsided grin "...I think we'll be just fine."

"Cool, because we might run into Hades." Espen nodded to Vince. He prepared himself to send them to the entrance to the Underworld.

"We are _not_ fighting Hades." Annabeth made it a rule.

"If he attacks me I will..nor do I think Suave wants him dead." Espen tilted his head " Or Thantos...maybe Persephone..."

"Espen." As Annabeth sighed as she recognized Suave as Santa Clause with a naughty and nice list. She hoped she was on the obvious. Epsen nodded to Vince as he pulled up his hand, revealing an inky, vertical eye that began to glow.

"Try not to, Espen. If he's my target, I want to have fun toying with him." Vince couldn't help but to smirk evilly as his friends disappeared in a shroud of shade and faded in thin at. Annabeth landed wobbly on her feet as Espen steadied her.

"Shadow traveling...twice as fast as Mrs. O'Leary." Espen gave Annabeth a lopsided grin. Espen uncapped his sword as Annabeth stumbled back with surprise.

"How did you get that?" She demanded. Espen side glanced at her as he held it up like a flashlight.

"It spawned in my pocket when..." Espen tried to recall his hazy first days. He couldn't really, thinking it was the Mist. Even though he felt 17, he was only two years old.

"Nevermind, let's find some baddies to beat up." Annabeth disregarded her question and walked ahead. Espen followed, his sword putting slightly more weight in his hand than usual.

* * *

The Underworld was as tricky as the Labyrinth, because Annabeth swore things didn't look the same since she came down here with Percy and Grover to see Hades. Her neck tingled. She remember it being pitch-black and claustrophobic with the sickly presence of Persephone's flowers. Skeletons and clouds of toxic swirled around.

"This places always sicken me..." Annabeth admitted. Espen raised a brow.

"Figured." As Espen thought, "Though...I don't think it helps that we might run into some arachnids..."

Annabeth deadpanned Espen at the thought of spiders attacking her. She hate hate _hated _those rancid things.

Espen assured her with a grip on her arm, "Just kidding. Besides, there's somewhere I want to stop by..."

Annabeth gripped her Stygian blade, "Not Davy Jones's locker right?"

"No." Espen stared at Annabeth, "Something better."

* * *

The two heroes made their way down the cliff, slashing at wandering ghouls and weeping souls as they tried to suck their lives. Espen made it to the bottom first, capping Riptide as he felt no need to use it now. Annabeth was climbing down when her foot slipped on the edge and nearly fell rock-bottom. But Espen had caught her by the hips and easily put her down.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, releasing her grip on his arm as she stared at the black body of water. Souls surfaced and went under as the black water roared like in a storm.

"This is..." Annabeth started.

"Yeah, the River Styx." Espen stepped forward. He leaned forward to look down deep in the black water with the lost souls wailing in the harsh waves. Annabeth swallowed.

"This is dangerous. Why are we here?" She asked. Espen turned and stared at her for the longest, knowing he had something coming from her as he was going to tell her his biggest idea.

"I need you to bathe in the River Styx." Espen told her. Annabeth flinched.

"What?"

"You heard me. This is something I had thought about since all of us sat down and had the big talk. War is coming soon, and you know my weakness. If you can't be immortal,...I can at least try and protect you. You have to accept the curse of Achilles." Espen said.

"There's a higher chance of us dying if I do this Espen." Annabeth tried to protest.

"And even bigger if you don't. If you withhold this burden, I will be fearing my vulnerability if you grow weak in the war. Which is why I think you and I know this is the best shot we're going to get." Espen walked up to her; competing with her startling grey stare. After the long glares, Annabeth groaned in frustration as she raked her hands through her hand.

"I really despise you." Annabeth gritted her teeth as she need her fist in his chest. Espen grinned as Annabeth approached the shore. She stared at the black water, wondering how many lost and ruined souls have swum in this sea of despair. There's also a chance of her being sucked out of her body by those who yearn the living once more. She had to survive.

"Okay." As she stood behind a rock. "No peaking."

"What's there to peak at?" He teased. Annabeth scoffed.

"I'm kidding." Espen said. "But you and I know that you were more than ready with proper attire."

Annabeth smiled. He was two-steps ahead as her. She almost forgot he could read all of his thoughts. No doubt, it would be helpful in battle. But she has yet seen Espen actually battle, and wonder if their teamwork will par or exceed greater than she and Percy.

"Alright." As she shyly stepped from behind the rock revealing her swimsuit. Espen promised himself that he wouldn't peak a glance until she walked up to him, possibly asking what would be next after this, and he would respond. But his instincts turned around as he just felt the world stop and he forgot he was someone who doesn't know his own identity was and was marveling the beauty of the mortal.

He swallowed.

"Stop gawking." Annabeth snapped her fingers, "What now?"

He briefly gripped his pen sword before glancing at the shore. "You have to go in it. Just a little dip."

"No rope?" She looked around. Espen glanced at her.

"Your rope is the most important thing to you. Hold onto that. There's nothing I can do to help." Espen said.

Annabeth approached the water, "So if I drown..."

"I'll die." Espen smiled. "And your soul will be lost forever in this cursed river."

"That's fantastic." As she rolled her eyes and took a step into the river. She immediately choked at the shock of the river, as if it was ice and electricity itself. Another step and she wanted to fall into a volcano because she was already shocked with hypothermia. But her upper body felt the warmth of a familiar pair of hands clamp her shoulders. His breath was a hot breeze tingling her ear.

"Go." As she vividly heard Percy's voice and wanted to turn around and see, but the hands gave a hard shove as she fell face first into the river, descending.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't explain how many levels of pain the River Styx felt. She felt her body becoming lighter and heavier, a harsh tug on her spine as it was on the verge of breaking.

"Annabeth!" She heard the voice of a little girl call. Her eyes flew open as her head snapped up. Annabeth remembered not to breath as she saw a little girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was probably no more than 7, holding a bronze knife.

_She grinned._

She disappeared as she saw her father, smiling at her. Then Thalia, then Luke, and Grover. They all pushed motivating thoughts into her head, telling her to get stronger and that she could do it.

But one of them stood out the most.

"Annabeth." He spoke. As she spun around and was caught in the trance when she saw him. His eyes reflecting several bodies of water, his grey streak of hair, his goofy grin, and how he just looked at her like he finally won a bet with her.

She forcefully swallowed the lump in her throat, and held back the tears. She reached out and tried to touch him. He was transparent, but he matched the lace and held her hand. He chuckled.

"C'mon Wise Girl." He guided her through the trends of the River Styx, the souls weaving around them. As she saw, he started to glow. He stopped.

"You can carry the curse, Annabeth. Think." He told her. Annabeth thought hard, of where her weakest spot could be. She wanted, more than anything though to speak to him.

"I'm only a figment of him." He fixed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she got the idea. When they locked eyes, they both knew exactly where her weakest spot can be.

"Alright." As he closed his eyes, transformed into Achilles, wearing his battle attire. Annabeth waded back, realizing her breath was coming short.

"Beware of my curse, demigod. It may be clever, but it does not exclude you of your mortality..." As he eyed her deeper, "And _his._"

Achilles disappeared as Annabeth felt the River Styx spit her out, as she collapsed on the black sand.

* * *

Before Annabeth flew several feet into the air and landed face first into the sand, Espen was growing concerned over the mortal. She was gone for more than a few minutes, knowing for certain that she couldn't hold her breath for that long. But the link wasn't weak nor strong. There wasn't anything.

But moments before Espen sensed a strong surge push Annabeth back and exploded the link with a burst of strength, he caught a glimpse of Achilles and a blink later he was gone.

Espen rushed over and knelt checking on Annabeth. He rolled her on her back checking to see she was breathing. He put his ear close to her lips, hearing small breaths. He sat up, cradling her in his lap as he rested a hand on her face.

"Annabeth...wake up." He called.

Moments later, Annabeth woke up, hacking excess water from the River Styx taking deep breaths. Espen realize the closeness between them as he got up, tossing her a towel. Annabeth grabbed the towel, wiping down the slime on her arms and legs. She shuddered, getting up.

"How do you feel?" Espen checked. Annabeth wrung the water from her hair as she flipped it back into a ponytail. Neither felt any shame as he gazed down at her as she put on her clothes. Annabeth knew though he was trying to see if she back with a new tattoo or something. She glanced at Espen, before slowly smirking.

"**Like a god.**" Annabeth smirked.


	14. Afterwards

Espen felt just twice as better after Annabeth took a good bath in the Styx. He, although, felt a tingling sensation, but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Are you going to show me where it is?" Espen felt himself smirk as Annabeth woke from the trance. She stared deeply at Espen, as if even considering if it was safe to tell him.

"That's odd, I can't really..._see it_" He squinted as he failed to read Annabeth's mind. She smirked to herself as she fixed her clothes. She wielded the Stygian blade firmly, as if it was her old blade again. Annabeth knew that she would never _really know _how it felt like to be a god, but, damn near felt immortal. That nothing could hurt her.

But that _spot. _It was tingly and at the same time yearned for something...like warmth.

"Maybe." Annabeth thought about it. Espen didn't ask anymore as he felt Riptide in his pocket, and instantaneously slipped his hand in his pocket.

"Feel like fighting some monsters?" He asked. Annabeth scoffed as she gazed down at him with the obvious answer.

"Alright." Espen said nothing more as they moved swiftly towards the exit of the River Styx. Then he felt a freezing draft.

"**I don't think so**." Hades hissed as he snapped his fingers; dead footmen spawning from the black ground beneath them and pointing their rusty spears at them.

* * *

The last time Annabeth saw Hades, she was more intimidated by him. He is a god but she is a _puny mortal. _But somehow her possessing the curse of Achilles gave up ten times the courage as the demititans to merely stomp on the gods. She saw Hades with different eyes.

He had a dead complexion, a long velvet robe with the sorrowful faces of souls etched everywhere. His cloak was a poisonous, gray layer of smoke that curled and dissolved with the hissing souls of souls in pain. Espen tensed.

"Leave us be, Hades." Espen said lowly. Hades stared down at Espen with sunken, black eyes with dim blue flames that reflected his iris.

"How dare you waltz into my home, you inferior mortal." Hades growled in an unkindly manner. His undead men drew closer with their spears.

"I am in no place or need to duel with you. We wish to leave in peace." Espen spoke in a cold, formal manner. The undead men hissed and clattered as Hades held up a stone-cold hand.

"Mortal." Hades stated, making Espen purse his lips and extinguish the flames. "Though I'm seemingly amused by _your friends'_ insults, it does not exclude me from deciding of, merely attempting of destroying part of you."

Espen growled.

"Hades." Annabeth spoke up. Hades almost forgot that the daughter of Athena was here. He was indifferent about Annabeth as he was about Espen and every other mortal in the world except his own children, but he saw Annabeth as the daughter of his gods-annoying brother's friend. So, it didn't matter either way.

One of the undead hiss at Annabeth. She glared at it.

"We don't want to fight you...nor our friends intend to when the war comes." Annabeth began. Espen stared Annabeth down like _what the hell are you doing._

"You're a daughter of Athena, persuasion does not affect me unfortunately." Hades disregarded. He began to reach for his Stygian sword.

"Now, I think it would be amusing, if, I killed the daughter of Athena. And then leave this mortal with all the blame. Who else would start this war is a..._distant _cousin of Poseidon." Hades said wryly.

"Not a pleasant idea Hades." Annabeth said quickly, knowing full well that if she die Espen will too. "But I swear on the River Styx that my words of wisdom will make you reconsider your neutrality."

"I am not _Nemesis, _child." Hades eyed.

"You're right, you're a fool." Espen barked.

Hades glared at Espen, "You even have the arrogance like Percy Jackson."

The undead's spears poked through the fresh of Espen as they hissed at them. One the skin was glistening with Ichor, Espen commanded the River Styx to drown all the men around them without moving a muscle. The Styx rose to the ceiling height before crashing down on the army as Hades stumbled, gripping his Stygian blade.

"Espen!" Annabeth scolded. "I told you we weren't _fighting him."_

The moment Annabeth finished that sentence, she slightly regret it as Espen was wearing that same mask she saw the first day she met him. But she was unsure if he felt more pissed at her or Hades. Maybe both.

Annabeth didn't know if it was because she felt more confident about her invincibility or the sole fact that she was devastated by the sight of the Ichor trickling down his arms and face. She could see it flash back and forth between him and a more gory Percy, with his eyes shadowed by his hair and his skin matted with blood. But she _moved _Hades.

Before Hades could even lift his blade, Annabeth had spun-kick him in the neck, causing him to cringe and contort in a way that his head was far back than it would _normally seem. _

_"_Reconsider your neutrality Hades. The rest of them won't wait at the dawn of war."

And before he could get up, Epsen yanked Annabeth back and pushed Hades back to the ground with his boot and Riptide. The two deities were having a staring standoff.

"Suave will be seeing you soon. I hope he could spare your sorry ass excuse of a...Olympian or sort" Espen warned as he stepped off of Hades and signaled Annabeth to follow as she sprinted.

Hades was feeling overwhelming rage and pain as he felt his home shake in mirror to his hatred to the two mortals that disrespected him knowingly. He wanted to make them pay, most dearly.

_I swear on thr River Styx that my words of wisdom will make you reconsider your neutrality._

Hades snorted. He rose with the helps of his dreadful souls as he raised his arms and summon the shadows and all undead minions that filled all the shores of the River Styx.

"My dreadful dead warriors, assemble your allies." Hades's eyes lit red, "I'm going to bring my world to the mortal surface."

* * *

Everyone of the demititan family were worried of Suave's mentality. He hadn't appeared out the room since the quarrel with the gods. They voted that Vince would be the best person to approach and calm him down.

_**CRASH.**_

That was the violent chord of the piano that Suave's been dramatically playing in his work study. All complicated, dark, and angry pieces. The performance has gone on for almost an hour.

"It's not only that he felt he was too lenient with the gods on the offer, but also that slightly feeling of betrayal..." Payton sensed. "Where are those two.

"Vince." Maxi eyed.

Vince's void eyes shift with a glint of gold. "I am in no position to say...but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

The family could hear the sounds of the grand piano getting smashed to pieces.

"You must try and speak to him. You're the closest to him second Payton." Lucan, who he and Payton had smoothly returned from their half-quest.

Vince growled as he rose from the table and approached the work-study of Suave. He tried the empathy link.

_Suave. You must calm down. The family are concerned about your mentality._

_Go away Vince. _Suave snarled.

_Not until I can sense a calm in the empathy link. Right now I can see you on a rampage across the western frontier. Control your rage. _Vince's brows furrow.

_I'm considering that deeply. _Suave stated crudely. _If you want to cheer me up, I would like some news on where those two went. I'm getting very, very impatient, and he has not proven his loyalty to me as of yet._

Vince stared back at Lucan and Maxi as they read the expression on his face. Then he mouthed _Espen and Annabeth. _He turned his attention back to the link.

_They'll be here shortly. I'm hoping whatever Espen and Annabeth are doing are progressing well. _Vince blinked.

_I hope so. I'm not feeling so much of myself at all. _Suave growled as he was fetching the brandy.

Shortly, there was a hard thump in the living room as the family shifted closer to where Epsen and Annabeth landed on each other. Ari and Maxi helped the two up as Payton shifted to meet Vince outside Suave's door.

_Tell Payton to come here... _Suave sighed.

_You aren't drunk off of brandy...are you? I can sense Lucan's smelled it right away. _Vince chortled.

_No. I don't get drunk off silly mortal alcohol beverages. Not when I want to. I need to see her...please. _Suave pleaded.

Payton nodded as Vince assured she could get in the room. She smiled at Vince.

"I'll take care of him." Payton assured.

* * *

Espen slouched on the couch as he watch the rest of the family check Annabeth to see anything different about her. The two heroes merely collapsed after the speed shadow-travelling. Vince side glanced at Espen as he averted his glance. Espen closed his eyes as his remaining cuts healed.

"Annabeth what happened down there?" Lucan asked. Ari checked her arms and legs for any wounds or signs of being cursed.

"Hades tried to kill us." Annabeth said. Maxi and Lucan exchanged glances.

"He would've...but, you guys stopped them." Vince figured. "So mind tellin' me what happened that almost cost your lives?"

Annabeth swallowed, glancing at Espen for help. _Should she tell them that? _They have every right. They seem worried.

"Go ahead." As Espen slowly rose from the couch, slouching first. "It would be safer to tell them and not..." He trailed off.

"Tell us what?" Maxi demanded. "Espen."

"I bathed in the River Styx." Annabeth blurted. At that moment, the room stilled. Espen flexed his fingers, as he felt gazes set on him. The demititans treated Annabeth like a glass baby; delicate, and very valuable. They wouldn't do anything or ask anything that required Annabeth's help without the "ok" from Suave. Despite making Espen swear on the River Styx to protect Annabeth to the death, that was a risky move for them both to make. Annabeth could've lost her soul in the river or drowned.

The door from Suave's office opened as both Payton and Suave exit the room. Suave's eyes gave off an afterglow, slightly worn but at the same time calmer. He walked forward and sat in his chair, placing a hand on his jaw.

"I prefer not to get upset again, having Payton to calm me down." Suave pinched the bridge of his nose, before glaring down at Espen. "I want an explanation now. Like, right now."

.


	15. Lockdown

Annabeth swallowed as she recognized the tensed atmosphere with Suave. He was very irritated and about 100% done with shit for the day. He slightly glared at Annabeth before shifting to Espen.

"So? Why did you?" Suave said simply.

"When you made me swear on the Styx Suave I had to formulate the best plan and possible solution to deal with this. And it was better for both of us. Annabeth won't die easily...trusting that her Achilles's spot isn't that exposed." Espen stated. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Worry? I have to look over her like you, Espen." He squinted. "There are times that I can't feel confident trusting you, because that's me. Other times I wonder." He got up, his hand on the side of his face, contemplating. "What the hell is going through your head."

"Trust me. A lot." Espen's jaw clenched.

"And I will still watch you. Just this once." Suave decided to let them go. "I won't as merciful next time."

The Family got up as they went about their own duties. Standing in a circle were Suave, Espen, Annabeth, Vince, and Payton.

"Espen. Annabeth. You two continue training wherever is best...but beware of your mortality. Don't strain on the curse." Suave warned. He stared at Vince, who could damn well be Lucan's brother with the void eyes and gold glint that indicated an existing iris. He had a faint snarl that hinted his sharp canines.

"Vince, I want you to track down Thalia Grace and Nico de Angelo. Find out...what they're doing." Suave worded carefully, side-glancing at a cautious Annabeth. Vince nodded as he his hand dripped black sand and made black smoke explode and enclose him in a cloud; shadow-travelling.

"Payton. You're with me today." Suave smirked. "We're going to the Roman Camp and getting the designated demigods...oh! And possibly the one from New Orleans?"

"Yes." Payton nodded. Suave gave the two, Annabeth and Espen a harsh and cautious stare as he nodded.

"Careful." He warned before he held Payton's hand and teleported in an eye blink. Espen looked at Annabeth, wondering if they should head out now or wait.

"Hold it you two." Lucan called. He and Maxi entered back into the room, exchanging glances.

"What?" Espen asked.

"You have any idea of what you're planning?" Lucan asked.

"Yeah." Espen equipped Riptide. "I do. And it involves monsters and recruiting demigods."

Annabeth glanced up at Espen, "Wait, you're serious?"

Espen said, "Yes. There's another camp, long-deserted. But I had spent sometime there and I think it will be a great hideout. It far deep in the forest areas. We can take the demigods there and Suave will help get them adjusted."

"So...it will be another camp?" Maxi thought.

"Precisely. If we're going to recruit them, they need a place to live and train. But the gods' influence will be more absent." Espen lead on. Annabeth suddenly, and surely, understood what that meant.

"That means the gods will never claim their children. Then how will we know whether they're demigods?" Annabeth stated. Lucan stared at Annabeth until she slowly realized and had the answer to her own question.

"There's a slight risk...but possibility that we mentor them, we can claim them as our own..." Maxi stated. "Suave...attempted this a couple hundred years ago."

* * *

The four of them were sitting down.

"We might as well tell you why breeding and such is very dangerous and crucial with demititans." Lucan started. "A...prime example is Suave."

"Suave was the first demititan. And like many newborn deities, they're inexperienced, foolish, and careless. As tamed as he may seem...he has had wilder days. He grew up with his stepfather living in middle class. His mother was a pauper; a bakery woman. Uranus was disguised a footman for the English battalion." Maxi began. "So, as expected, he never got to know him."

"By the time he was 17, Suave knew he was capable of having... "godlike" powers. But he was also...devious. He used them to woo the finest women in the country, to his own harem." Lucan stated. "At 17...well, usually you would be called a man made of steel because your father would smack you around and build up your muscles and bones."

"This was a very slow progression for Suave. He enjoyed surrounding himself with such a fantasy, and when reality hit him...it hit him hard." Maxi smacked his fist together. "He was on the lanky side, and eventually at 19 he was thrown out of his home and he wandered around, stealing and committing crimes. Slept in sewers, underpasses, alleyways. He was a street rat until he was 23."

"And this is relevant because...?" Espen asked.

"Quiet. We were getting to that." Maxi hushed him. Lucan nodded.

"By then Suave grew up understanding the life of a poor man and built himself up. He labored constantly and moved from town to town as he became known as generous, strong, and almost charming. But he wasn't royal...so he was never considered elegant." Lucan waved a hand in disregard.

"You didn't tell them how he got his name." Maxi remembered.

"Whoops!" Lucan smirked.

"Wait." Annabeth got to speak, "He changed his name?"

"Yes...and no. Firstly Uranus argued that his name should be Arthur for mortal preferences. But later, he would always be considered as being called Suave. This is after...he became known and ascended to the royal family." Maxi titled his head. "Annabeth, you're smart...at one point, England had named him as the new king-"

"King Arthur." Annabeth swallowed, "You mean at one point in history, Suave was actually...King Arthur?"

"No one would ever tell. Tell me, think about the legendary sword, Excalibur. Who has it?" Lucan asked.

"They said it was returned to the Lady of the Lake...but...I have a strong feeling that it was probably a hoax." Annabeth thought.

"Suave...since he was 24 years old...has always had the real Excalibur. That is his soulbound weapon. It will disappear if...when...supposedly if he died." Lucan tried.

"Little did you know, the magical powers it have derive from Ancient Greek spells...from one goddess in particular. Thanks to her, the magical sword would've been long lost or destroyed." Maxi said.

"Hecate." Espen figured.

"Bingo." Lucan clapped once.

"So that's why they were so close..." Annabeth recalled. "They known each other for hundreds of years."

"What do you mean? Did you guys see Hecate?" Espen asked.

"I'll tell you later." As Annabeth caught the impatient glare from Maxi. He rolled his eyes.

"Back to the story. As you may recall, you heard how King Arthur slayed hundred of men single-handedly? Well...this is where things get complicated." Maxi stretched.

"Stay with me. At one point, Suave wasn't King Arthur. He was actually...a copycat. He fooled England that he was the real king for two weeks and swiped the sword that was originally...Arthur's. Even still, Excalibur became Suave's rightful owner because on the first week he brought his men to battle against barbarians and almost slayed a thousand men. The second week he was king he had a "affair" with a pauper named Elise." Lucan continued. "Like father, like son. He would leave the kingdom at night and meet her in secrecy and overtime fell in love."

"But that love grew foul as Suave was cursed by his titanic powers. He recognized he was crudely in love with Elise, but also his lust for her that slowly consumed him. Elise, no doubt loved Suave, nor knew he was actually King Arthur was willing to become his..." Maxi lead on.

"Mistress." Lucan blatantly put it. "That she will be willing to give him...everything...to be with him."

"And at this point..." Maxi kinds cringe, "You get the hint."

"But that's not it. What happened?" Espen asked. The two deities exchanged glances.

"That same night...Elise was raped by him. It wasn't intentional...it was uncontrollable. Suave was blinded by mad lust that he raped the poor girl senseless. And there wasn't a choice being that if he went back as the king rumors would spread. And being this case if he left things like that boy that would've screwed the timeline to this very day." Lucan's canines gritted against his teeth.

"And because of that..." Annabeth was at this point trying to think of other things to keep the visions out of the cries and screams of the mortal. _He raped a mortal girl...a god like him._

"He killed her." Maxi said. The room was silent for a good two minutes as Annabeth shivered, and gripped anything tangible to contain her emotions.

"His father Uranus summoned him after the deed was done. No doubt a body left in a shepard's backyard still caused commotion, but a week's time the town was back to normal. Yet...Suave was punished for his sexual assault. He was sworn to never make love to any other kind of his own...upon the River Styx." Lucan said. "With this, as more of us were born and Suave raised us grown...he passed this solid rule to us. That we were forbidden to...loving anyone else outside our own kind without his consent."

"Indeed." Maxi stated. "And if you haven't recognize,...he was one of the first unofficial escorts to Camp Half-Blood at one point. He's disguised himself as a half-blood and help them somehow grasp the reality of being...just a mortal. And more of a half-blood. But never, never we had attempted on mating since we were matured adults.

"We were caught a few times...the first being Vince when he almost swore himself to Zoe Nightshade...long before she decided to join the Hunt. To this day, he holds it against Suave...but not too much. Yet still...he followed Suave's path of not falling for anyone else. Then it's you." Lucan stare intently at Espen. "You're a very peculiar case."

"Suave has kept the closest eye on you because...you two are _literally _soulbound and inseparable. The fact that Espen has half the soul of Percy Jackson and still show reminiscence of affection makes you a troublemaker... literally." Maxi said.

"What he means is that Suave and Payton predicts that you two are bound to have sex sometime...very soon. And for Espen, we can't risk that." Lucan stated.

"Hold the hell up." Espen got up angrily. "Who _even said _ I wanted to have sex with her?"

"No one...yet." Lucan sneered.

"Second, we discussed this long before this conversation that this is something we are ever consider of doing. I don't even feel that way for Espen. So all of you, quit picking on me." Annabeth raised her voice, standing, "And _him!_" She pointed dangerously at Espen with her knife. "About this stupid fantasy you guys "predict" will happen. If I need love counselling I can drag my ass to Aphrodite. Stop _thinking _Espen is Percy's replacement. He is his own person and that's that. **Got it? _We aren't having sex. Ever._**"

The two deities pursed their lips, nodding. "Yes ma'am."

Annabeth scoffed getting up, walking to the door "C'mon Espen...there's someone you need to meet."

The two were out the door as they walked down the street. Annabeth instantly sheathed her knife as Espen trudged beside her.

"I don't know how we'll benefit from this...nor she will...but I think Sally Jackson has some right to see you." Her voice got dangerously calm as she called a taxi.


End file.
